I love my killer
by Rachel Rebben
Summary: Mystery is your average girl who is really good at sports and hasn't been kissed. This all changes when four vampires break into her house during her first date. Mystery falls in-love with Jason but then gets in a love-triangle with her neighbor Joey. Has the words toshie, milkshakes, huha, and weiners-if you know what i mean.
1. Chapter 1

If you do read this then you must know what it's like to painlessly wait for a guy to notice you and urge human touch to understand this. Each day I wait and wait for a boyfriend. I wonders if there's anything wrong with me, but I know deep down that I'm just nice and shy. If you don't know this feeling stop, because you can't criticize something that you don't understand. If you do I will try my best to relate to you.

My adventure starts in high school at sixteen. I was practically a ghost roaming the filled hallways. No amount of homework could conquer my brain. Partly because I occasionally turned on the telly just for the comedies. Drama's always had relationships, so I wouldn't understand something I hadn't had. If I did have one or was in one all that would matter top me would to be with them. I would be fully committed, meaning that I would always take time for them.

The other reason I did homework was because it distracted me from my no-boyfriend life. If I did think about relationships my whole body would turn, I would take deep breaths, and break into tears.

All the boys in my class thought I was pathetic. If you hadn't even been liked or kissed you would automatically be a waste of time. No boy would go after you unless you were ridiculously pretty, meaning big toshies and milkshakes. Looks matter so much that boys wouldn't care if you were stupid.

Nothing changed, no boys caught my attention because the were all pretty boys, until a boy sat at my table during lunch. As I searched his face I recognized this boy. Rumors spread that he was the most boring person that you could go on a date with. If we went out we would be ghosts together, I would be fine with that.

I payed my full attention to him, he had short brown hair. His eyes looked a bit Asian on the outside, but inside they were hazel. He had a green vest over his white long shirt. His shorts looked tight in pale blue.

"Hi, my name's Jacob," he said shyly.

"I know who you are, I'm Mystery." I said. My mother named me that because she couldn't find a name for me. Sometimes I do act like a mystery, randomly speaking in class, never expressing myself – only in sports. No one could figure out why I was so fit. If anyone spoke to me I would give them a short answer.

Yes, I've heard." If you were boring or a ghost like me and Jacob you could overhear people talk about other people without being noticed. "I was wondering if maybe we could go out." My eyes widened as I bit my bottom lip. The boring kid had just asked me out. I remained frozen, no voices entered my ears. It was if everyone fell silent as they overheard his question but their lips still moved. Maybe it was that I found Jacob really cute, or that I heard never heard this phrase been spoken to me. Sue, I had been asked by a guy if I thought he was cute, but he had to ruin it by laughing as if it were a joke, so I had to say no. I had been interested in pretty boys, but that was before I learned they were all out of my league. I had stopped myself from liking something that I would never get. "Mystery?" Jacobs voice was the first out of many that continued as normal.

"Hm-mm?" I hummed.

"Your supposed to answer." I blinked continuously to check if this was a dream, then kept them closed tightly. As I opened my eyelids I smiled.

"Yes I would like to go out with you." I kept my excitement inside my stomach that tickled me for desperately wanting to come out. Jacob let out a sigh of relief. "But, can we go to my place instead of going out?"

"Sure if you want." I hope that he doesn't let me make all of the decisions, otherwise I'm dating a doormat. Someone could insult me right in his face ans he wouldn't either care or do anything about it.

I may be a bit shy and insecure, but if anyone insults me or anyone that I care about I will make them regret it. If anyone insults me I will say 'thank you' because at least they were showing their honest opinion about me in my face. Yes, I would basically be insulting myself but at least that's not what they would expect and keep their mouths shut. But if anyone insults people that I care about I will be prepared to go violent after I say 'your wrong'.

My neighbor Joey from across the road interrupted my walk on the way home.

"How was school?" he always checks up on me. He invited me to a party once, we didn't kiss in 'seven minutes of heaven', we just smiled at each other awkwardly. All we played at the party was silly games because only ten people showed. We both go to different schools so it's not really awkward. He occasionally comes over so he's like a cousin. I wouldn't try to go out with him seeing as he went out with my sister that goes to the same school as him.

"Oh the usual, plus I have a date tonight." I said calmly even though I'm still bursting with excitement.

"Oh, that's good." his gigantic smile turned normal.

"Yeah, it's my first. Wish me luck." I walked to my house.

"I'll ask god!" Joey's a Christian just in case you didn't get that. His wavy blonde hair makes me want to brush it, he doesn't even have a comb yet it's clean.

My sister read magazines while listening to _Cold play _on her stereo. I knocked on her open door twice.

"What do ya want?" My sister didn't bother looking up.

"Can you go out tonight?" I asked. My sister looked up shocked.

"Why?"

"I have a date coming over." I looked elsewhere.

"Sure you are." She looked back at her magazine.

"I'm serious," I stared in her eyes seriously. She paused before she put her magazine down.

"I will on one condition." I bit my lip, she was always doing this.

"I'll pay you I promise."

"No, no, not that. Give me all of your movie vouchers." I worked at the movies and got given free vouchers. I use them when I feel really sad, it's a good place to cry. Also because the movies warmness comforts me. She must want them so I can't go to the movies with Jacob.

"Fine, were spending our date here."

"That's a genius idea," she rolled her eyes.

"He's not like that."

"OK, then he must be the most boring person ever." I looked at the ground because I didn't know if he was or not. "Wait, is this Jacob Nymph?"

"Just get out by seven." I grabbed all of my movie vouches out of my bag then threw them all on her bed. I wanted an hour of preparation. First I had to get out of my pink jersey and grey sweat pants. I dressed in my best jeans with a purple top that had a white headset on it. Twenty for a shower, five to shave, fifteen for my hair and accessories, ten to tidy the house, and the rest for repairing snacks. My mum and dad always go out on Wednesdays, it's mainly to get away from me and Kora. I made faces in the mirror next to the floor as I waited for the doorbell to ring.

Instead, Jacob knocked twice on the door. My expectations droppedas I sorethat Jacob had a brown knitted sweater with shorts that had a navy blue and black pattern on it. This must not be very important to hi, but it is for me.

"I brought a dvd." Jacob held out _the notebook_, at least he tried. But if you think about it this is just like going to the movies, he doesn't need to look at me for an hour. I smiled as nice as I could but it felt like acting.

I stayed quiet as I ate some popcorn, but I didn't really watch the movie. All I was really focusing on and wanted was my first kiss. I gave up on using the popcorn so we would touch hands and tried staring at Jacob's eyes and lips. _Look at me, look at me_, I chanted in my mind. But all Jacob did was smile awkwardly. My hands reached for the remote to turn the telly off.

"Can we talk?" I said. Jacob nodded turning his attention to me. "I, uh, work at the cinema. What about you?"

"Don't work," Jacob replied.

"OK, um I'm just going to – I'll be back." I couldn't exactly say that I was going to the bathroom, that doesn't lighten up the mood as far as I'm concerned. I just had to phone Kora, I was panicking. How was I supposed to know if Jacob wanted to kiss me or not? When would be the right time?

"Hello," Kora answered.

"Help me, how do I kiss?" I asked.

"It's gonna cost ya."

"What do you want?"

"Your purple dress."

"But that's expensive and my best dress." Next time I shouldn't ask her.

"I know that." I could almost feel her grin.

"You know what, fine don't be my sis. Get stuffed!" I hung up. This was really important to me, I needed her help. Kora got like this as soon as I gave her money to keep a secret when I was nine. My secret had blown Kora's helping into greediness.

I breathed in deep breaths as I want out to the dark living room. I thought it would be more romantic if the lights were off. But as I opened the door four other teenagers sat on the couches waiting for me. One guy in glasses and brown curly hair was holding Jacob with his hand over Jacobs mouth. Two of the girls ran to me when they spotted me. I closed the door but somehow they pushed the door open. The blonde goth girl pulled me back into the living room then threw me on the floor next to the coffee table with lots of strength. The brunette slammed the door behind us with a smile. The other guy who was staring at with with lust eyes had short black hair. They all had black clothes on which made me scared. I'm going to die. First I have a date that doesn't seem interested, now people have broken into my house. Some first date.

"I'd thought you'd like to know that my name's Jason." The guy with the black hair said. "He's Hamish," the guy with the glasses nodded his head.

"I'm Holly, she's Lily." the blonde said.

"Just thought you'd like to know who's goin' to kill you. Now come here." Jason demands but I shake my head. Jason pulled my hair as I pulled away screaming and fighting the pain surging in my head. I gasped repeatedly as I was on Jason's lap.

Suddenly, two sharp things inserted into my throat. It was a never ending sting from a bee. I screamed as loud as I could as blood escaped my throat into Jason's mouth. This must mean that... it can't be... these guys are vampires!

I stopped screaming as soon as I realized there was no hope. My vision started to blur, I felt weaker and weaker. My hand felt Jason's prickly chin that I smiled at. A little hair on the chin I always found incredibly sexy. Jason stopped draining my neck as felt the features of his face. Jason lifted me up so I was facing him. My vision was still blurry as I lightly opened and closed my eye lids. Jason is actually pretty good looking. I know that he's attacking me, but at least he looks OK and about a year older than me.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment or Jason was really cute and I hadn't been kissed, but somehow I found my lips leaning into his. A while ago I had been scared out of my mind, but now I found myself enjoying my first kiss. The kiss gave me a new found energy and my vision back. The moment that we separate is the moment that I'm begging for more. My eyes are shut so I can't see his expression, but I still wanted more.

"How was it?" Jason whispered. Dizziness contaminated my head, but I could still smile and nod. "Joey said you haven't been kissed." My eyes widened.

"We've been spying on you." Holly said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked quietly.

"You smell nice, you walk home alone, no one really notices you."

"I'm the perfect victim." My eyes rested again as I moved my hand up and down Jason's lap. I wanted to be taken advantage of, all my life I wanted this compassionate feeling. I wouldn't care if I died now, no one really cares about me. "I want it."

Maybe it was that I wanted to show Jacob what he could have had, or maybe it was just that I wanted to experience everything on the night that I die.

Jason scooped me up by my toshie as we kissed, shutted my bedroom door, then lay on top of me on my bed. Jason started to suck my neck until he longed blood. Half of the time we were kissing I could taste my own blood.

I tried to remain focused on what was happening to me, but my vision made it all look like just an allusion. Jason could see what was happening to me as he shaked my shoulders. Jason sliced his wrist with his fangs then putted his bloody wrist against my lips. I knew what I had to do to survive, I had to suck his blood now. I wanted to die, but not like this.

Drinking vampire blood is like drinking all of your favourite foods and drinks mixed together, it's your only energy source. When I regained full consciousness Jason putted his hand on the bed leaning over me.

"What age are you Mystery?" Jason asked.

"Sixteen," I replied. Jason sighed then lept off the bed.

"When's your next birthday?"

"In four months, why?"

"I just want you to be a little more older."

"What's wrong with my age now?"

"Nothing. Come on, I want to experiment something." Jason held out his hand. Jason pulled my hand lightly as we went into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit down there," Jason said. I sat down then leaned my head against the edge of the coffee table. Jacob looked pretty dizzy, but he had no bites. I had completely forgotten about him, I was more focused on myself. Jason nodded his head towards me.

Hamish sat on top of me as he made out with me while his hands were gently on my cheeks. I don't dare to fight him off even though this half feels good and the other half weird. These are vampires, so they would kill me easily. Hamish smiled and stared into my eyes after he parted.

"Did I rock your world?" He asked.

"Not really," I said nervously. Hamish looked crossed then sat back on his seat. Holly and Lily did the same but they frenched. I got disgusted quickly then pushed them away. Jason started clapping happily.

"I told you guys she would only be interested in me." Jason laughed. This was a test? That's kind of sick, but he has good intension's. "So, what are we going to do with him?" Jason looked at Jacob.

"You know what we have to do. Just do it." Hamish said annoyed. Jason slowly walked over to Jacob as Jacob panicked.

"No, no, I won't tell." Jacob was weak and not convincing. Jason picked up Jacob by the neck the made a clicking noise with both hands.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." Jason pulled me up by the hands.

"No, I promise I won't tell. Please, why would I tell? I love you Jason." I begged. Jason stared into my eyes.

"You don't mind that I kill people."

"It's who you are, you can't help that."

"Believe me he can." Holly rolled her eyes.

"What would you tell people?"

"It was self defense." Jason smiled.

"Oh come on, you can't possibly love him. It's all an act Jason. She'll try to run away. I can smell her lies." Holly glared in disgust at me.

"Easy,"Hamish held Holly back so she wouldn't lash out at me.

"You promise you won't tell?" I nodded.

"OK then, we'll be back on your birthday."

"Were watching you." Holly and Hamish went out the door.

"Goodbye Mystery," Jason began to leave.

"Wait," I didn't want him to leave. Jason stopped in his tracks then I gave him a passionate kiss that I hated to break away from as warm breaths flowed in my ears.

"Jason, let's go." Holly waited out by the door.

"Bye Mystery," Jason whispered.

"Bye Jason," I whispered back. Just like that they left. I had to cover up their tracks; first my bleeding neck and the fact that Jacobs dead. My neck was simple, I just had to fetch my purple and black fluffy scarf. If people noticed it they would think it was hickey, and I'd rather be embarrassed then to show my fang marks. Having no time to think of a plan my parents and Kora arrived noticing the door was wide open.

"Mystery, why is the door open?" Mum asked.

"I got really hot." I said.

"Why are you wearing a scarf then?" Dad asked.

"I'm guessing Jacob wasn't bored after all." Kora smiled.

"What the devil happened to the boy?" Dad noticed Jacob.

"He was all over me, I had to do something." I nervously shaked my hand that touched my scarf. Mum felt Jacob's stone-cold neck.

"He's dead," mum said with no emotion.

"I'm sorry." I ran into my room then began sobbing. This all hit me at once, Jacob was dead and I would have to take the blame even though Jason might not come back. Anyone else would try to stop them, but I didn't care at that moment.

The door forced backwards making me land on my toshie because I leaned against the door.

"What the hell happened?" Kora demanded an answer/

"I told you. He came onto me-" I started while standing.

"But you and I know what he's like on a date. Your suggesting that he was different with _you_?" I looked down guiltily.

"What's with the scarf?" Kora pulled off the scarf then gasped. "Are those..." I nodded.

"OK, cut the crap. Did they kill Jacob?" I nodded again. "How, there wasn't any blood." I made a clicking sound with my tongue. "Oh my Satan. Who was it?"

"I'm not telling you. I promised I wouldn't." But somehow I knew deep down she would find out before everyone else.

"Mystery I'm the only person you can trust."

"Oh, sure, I could trust you when I called you." I said sarcastically.

"Sis, that's what I do. I'm sorry, but you have to tell me or I'll guess and most likely get it anyway."

"He was Jason."

"I know him, yeah yeah, he goes to my school. His clan is really weird. They spread out on the hallway. Looked at people like they were their meals. They're total dicks."

"He goes to your school?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering why they've been staring at me and asking all sorts of questions about you. I just figured they were really weird people."

"What about Jason?"

"Do you like him?" I smiled.

"I think I love him."

"OK, stop right there sis. You don't know him, I do. Don't fall for him. He's a jerk, OK. I'm not just saying that."

"You don't understand. He kissed me."

"Just because he kissed you does not mean he loves you."

"Why am I still alive then?"

"Because he's... I actually don't know."

During the night my mind made me act as if I were a vampire. My attacks were against random people walking in the streets, then it was some pretty boys at school. The last person I attacked before panicking in the middle of the night with clod sweat was Kora for knowing my secret.

As walked in school I thought everyone would treat me differently if they heard what happened last night. But it seemed as if no one knew or thought that it was a big deal. It was just another murder to everyone, and I was still a ghost.

In English I got distracted easily while Miss Baseline wrote a sentence about vampires. 'Every vampire is evil'.

"But Miss, what about the twilight vampires?" One of the girl questioned.

"Please don't get sucked into that, they are nothing more than serial killers. Mystery, what would you do if a vampire attacked you during the night?" Everyone turned to look at me. This was a shook for me too seeing as she's never talked to me.

"I don't know, run away." I said, that was the first thing I did.

"Ah, but you can't run. They are ten times more faster and stronger. What would you do Lily?" I panicked because I recognized that name. Maybe Lily switched schools to spy on me or say she was a student, but it wasn't her, it was just another member of the class.

"Check if he's cute. If he is I would totally go out with him. If he's ugly I would stick a wooden weapon down his throat." Lily said.

"I see, well remember everyone the face is just a mask."

"Unless they have a rocking body!" The whole class laughed at the joke.

"The body is a- oh yes the body's real." I sighed and thought about Jason. I wish that I could've joined him. Now I have to wait _four_ months to see him. How did I know if I was going to see him? I didn't exactly tell him what day it was.

"Hey Mystery, you did us a favour with Jacob." Lily said.

"I thought he was boring?" Miss Baseline said confused.

"Yeah, that's why he's dead."

"But boring people don't try it on with interesting people do they?" Did I just get called interesting? Miss Baseline was smarter than any other teacher in this school. She would spend her nights reading mystery books.

"Yeah, that is strange." Everyone looked at me weirdly. I melted on the spot, I couldn't defend myself in anyway. Just then someone knocked on the door, it was a policeman.

"May I speak with Mystery please?" The policeman asked politely. The whole class made the 'oh' sound like lame primary kids. All this time it hadn't mattered to me that they did that at little things like not having your homework. But this time it irritated me. I stood without the teacher asking me then followed the policeman. I played with my blue highlights mixed with my black hair in the back of the police car.

The police put me in one of those questioning rooms. I was the number one suspect, all I had to say was how he was killed like when a knife cuts you- not the Jason bit. All I had to do was act sad because I didn't know how to feel. I used my lack of helpfulness on my sad face.

"So, I hear your the fittest of the class." He said.

"Yeah well they don't do as much exercise. They're all pretty lazy." I say.

"I see, it says here that Jacob was a boring person to go out with. What exactly happened that night?"

"Well, we were watching _the notebook_. I went for my first kiss and things got out of control." I'm not exactly lieing.

"How exactly did you kill him?"

"I bashed him on the head with the popcorn bowl."

"Really?! 'Cause it says here his neck was snapped." Oh crap, I didn't think they could do that.

"I did that afterwards."

"That's strange how a boring person can get that cozy with one person. Cut the crap Mystery, you and I both know that's not what really happened. I have liars come in here everyday. Tell me what really happened!" He shot up from his seat and leaned over the table peering down at me. I couldn't tell him what happened, I just couldn't. "Mystery, I know your a good person," he calmed down. "So do the right thing and tell me."

"I told you what happened. It was self-defense." He frowned in disappointment.

"I want to show you something."

Jacobs mother was standing near a policeman's desk while bawling her eyes out. I knew that I had to keep the secret, but she reminded me of myself when I cry. This was going to be really hard, I might not even close my eyes tonight.

"Hello ma'm, this is Mystery. She's one of the suspects." The policeman announced.

"Oh, I don't understand any of this. He was so gentle and awkward." Jacob's mum said.

"'Yes well ma'm we will try our best to find the killer."

"Wait, does this mean she's not the killer?"

"No ma'm, I have suspected someone else has- done this."

"But she knows who did kill him."

"Yes ma'm, but she is too scared to tell us."

"Why would you do that? He's my son. He deserves some justice. How do you sleep at night? I bet you didn't do anything about it." I looked down guiltily. "Oh my, you didn't do anything." She putted her hands on her head. "What the hell's wrong with you?" I wanted to say that I was sorry, but that would mean that I admitted to doing it, or the police would take it the wrong way. This means I have two types of people spying on me.

"I'm sorry, I have to take her back to school." The policeman putted his hand on my shoulder as we walked.

"Yeah, then she can get some brains!" She yelled. This is just what the police want, to make me feel guilty so I'll tell them.

Suddenly I saw Kora waiting for me just beside a policeman's desk, with that the policeman left us to talk.

"Hi, they just asked me questions. What did you say?" Kora asked so I told her. "Are you crazy? He committed murder!"

"Shh," I said for her to keep her voice down.

"Look, the way I see it he took advantage of you then left you to clean up his mess."

"But what if I did tell?"

"He's a phyco, I don't know, probably come after you."

"That's another reason why I'm not telling."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love him, blah, blah, blah. Seriously, you can't fall for someone in like two hours."

"I did."

"Mystery, you need to tell."

"If I knew you were going to carry on I wouldn't have told you."

"Yes you would have anyway."

"You just don't understand. You never understand."

"I understand that I'm not rating out on you. That's up to you."

"Thank you."

"Yeah whatever, at least I won't have to live with it for the rest of my life." Kora walked off to her school.

"Wait, was he there?" I yelled but it was too late. Instead Kora texted me; 'yes and I told him off'. I was mad and worried at the same time. Now Kora could be in danger, or I could be for telling. I was more mad, she should have left him alone.

As I was about a metre away from my house I found myself being forced onto my blue fence and looking into the brown eyes of Hamish.


	3. Chapter 3

"You told. Who did you tell?" Hamish breathed in my face.

"Just my sis, no one else. I promise." I was afraid.

"You broke that promise. Why should we trust you? Better or yet, we should kill your sister. She narcs, you should know that by now."

"No, please, not my sister. I'll do anything you want."

"Is everything OK?" Joey said behind his white wooden fence. I wanted to yell, I wanted to tell him everything so he could help. Hamish stared into my eyes intensely, I knew he would kill me if I blabbed. Right here, right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Just then Hamish sucked my lips like a vampire sucks blood.

"Now were even," he whispered. Joey nodded then went back in his house. I didn't want Joey to know I had a boyfriend, I still like him.

"Your sick," I said then ran into my house. It would have been better if Jason had done that, it would have been a better way for Joey to find out who I was really dating. The fact that Hamish came instead of Jason meant that Jason wasn't going to kill me, his mates were. The next time it could be Holly, I wouldn't survive her. This meant I had to keep an eye out and try not to blab about to anyone else.

My locker had been one of the tidiest out of all the schools. My mum said that if your work books messy you have a messy brain. My brain had never been disorganized., so I had to prove that to myself and anyone who dared to take a peek.

Tom Riley was one of the cool guys. He was a pretty boy, a sportsaholic, and ofcourse his brain was twisted so nothing could go in. He had been heading strait for me but didn't make eye contact. If I didn't close my locker his force against my body would break it.

"Sorry," was all Tom did until he looked frightened at me.

"Yeah you should be. I'm in your tennis team, remember?" I asked. I hated it how guys thought they were 'the bomb', they only cared about themselves and thought they were superior.

"Your Mystery."

"Yes," so he did notice me! Now he's going to forget we had this conversation and walk off. But he didn't, he stayed with that stupid scared look on his face.

"I heard about what happened that night."

"Who told you?"

"Jason," that explains where Jason was. How can I not tell people but he can? "I'll make you popular. Please don't hurt me." Popularity? Please, I don't care about that. But this would be interesting how he could make me cool for some reason. Maybe it was for my amusement. Cool people could make uncool people popular? This has to be a joke.

"How could you make someone popular?"

"Spread rumors, say your hot, although I'd have to improve your look. There are slutty drama clothes in the drama room that no one uses."

"What's wrong with mine?"

"Nothing, their totally hip."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Jason threatened me." Tom whispered slowly in my ear. Why would Jason do that? Maybe he cares about me so much that he wants me to be popular.

"OK, I will dress like a whore. But for one day."

"Deal," Tom held my hand as he walked me to the drama dressing room. His hand made mine tingle no matter how much I fought the end I had to remove my hand because it got too sweaety, but it's not like I'm falling for Tom or anything. After this day I'm sure he'll forget about me, I want him to.

Tom distracted the drama teacher by talking about an assignment. She must have been surprized that he was taking interest because she talked about it like it was hot gossip. Tom said to get the black singlet and black tight shorts. They weren't tight to be honest. Tom asked if it was alright to see the props, she nodded then walked off to the staffroom.

The singlet showed a lot of my cleavage. It made me nervous, I had only worn singlets in my room. My toshie looked like a small watermelon. I actually felt like a stripper.

"Wow, you have a rocking body." Tom was himself now. "You might just as well have a model body." My cheeks hurt as they turned rose red. Guys didn't pay attention to me if I was 'covering up'. I preferred to wear jeans or sweatpants even on hot days and to the neck shirts. There was only one thing I wanted to do if I was cool for one day. Rub it in other guys faces that I'm unavailable.

The throat lossage that was in my pocket zoomed into my hand into my mouth. This way I could concentrate on the lollies instead of guys charming comments. Although, I still think their all fakes, but just incase I do fall for the act.

"Shut up. You didn't notice me before, and you won't after today." I walked to the hallway, as I predicted guys fawned over me.

"Hey Mist," they all said as I walked past with a little smile tugging at my lips. These guys really do fall for any pretty girl. One pretty boy stopped me in my tracks.

"How you doin'? Wanna go out? I know you want to." He searched me up and down. I smiled as fakely as I could to show my sarcasm.

"Oh, you poor brainless pretty boy. If I went out with you you couldn't keep up." I laughed in my head at my own joke that I had prepared for any pretty boy that asked me out like this. This joke made me feel confident and strong, but ofcourse this will only last a day.

Tom had the whole pretty boy thing going on. He had black short and fuzzy hair like that _Green day_ guy. His parents could afford all of the latest fashion clothes. He just had to play the stereo type pretty boy that does football at school and rugby at home, but he played tennis instead. He was pretty much our tennis captain if the teacher didn't show. The least he could do was read, but I'm sure he'll get a place in the international teams so he won't have to worry about being smart.

So you can see why he was the second reason I wanted to do tennis. He didn't pick on anyone, he was just one of those 'cool' guys that was pretty easy to get along with. Sure I liked him one time, but that was before he went out with a girl that once said; 'food isn't for eating' in the hall way. I mean seriously, what's food for then? Food fights?

Being cool for one day surprisingly felt good, I felt liked for once. But I was perfectly fine with being myself instead. Besides, it was better if Jason was the only one that liked me and didn't treat me like a ghost. I mean he saw me when I was invisible, even when I wore unattractive cloths, not puffer jackets or jean shorts- not that there were any in my draws.

Tom came to me after school outside with a awkward smile.

"Hi, so can you going to be popular tomorrow is well?" He asked. If people noticed they probably would think were going out. Imagine that.

"Why? I'm not having guys throw themselves at me and girls either hating or envying me." I said honestly.

"Please, I'll get you clothes tomorrow. You know I have a sister and I'm rich so it won't be a problem to get your size." That's another reason why I lost interest in Tom, he's so up himself.

"Look, I don't want to be treated differently anymore. I'm not comfortable with this."

"But Jason said you felt unappreciated." He whispered.

"Yeah, but I don't care anymore."

"Because you have him when you were invisible?"

"Yeah."

"OK, suit yourself." Tom walked ff without another word.

Joey watered the grass with the hose as I stopped to talk.

"Hey Joe," I said. Joey made little eye contact.

"How was school?"

"Oh, I was _cool_ today. But I prefer to be a ghost." I joked.

"That's awesome."

"Hamish, the guy yesterday, he's not my boyfriend by the way."

"Why'd he kiss you?"

"He's Jason's friend, I didn't want, I couldn't tell him no." Joey looked up fully concentrating on me.

"Well, I'll pray that he won't hurt or force you or take advantage of you."

"Thanks." Joey smiled at my smile.

"He wasn't there by the way." Kora read her magazine as she spoke when I was about to go into my room. "I think he feels guilty."

"Why the hell would you tell him?" I whisper.

"I should be afraid, but what's he going to do? Kill the sister of the one he loves so dearly?"

"Yeah, your my sister. I would hate it if he killed you."

"Really?" Kora looked up frowning in shock.

"Hell yes. No one hurts my sister.

"Even after I black mailed you all of this time?" I nodded. "That's my sis." She said it like what I would do wasn't even that important.

Even though I didn't want to be popular I still wanted to rub it in Tom's face that I was finally cool. Kora let me use her skinny jeans and black shirt that showed too much cleavage. Jason somehow gave me confidence. Maybe it was because someone liked me for the first time. Sure, I had the looks- not wanting to sound too cocky, but I didn't want to be a show off either.

Tom nodded at me as he passed me at the lockers. Just for this day I want to be liked. But this wasn't enough. Being liked by these people was unsatisfying. Being loved by Jason is what I longed for the most. Minutes passed, the bell wrung for the start, but I didn't move. I felt cold and lonely.

The way I had behaved was like those pretty fake girls. They flirted with boys in class and never payed attention to the teacher unless the teacher was cute, but then again they'd probably zone out and daydream if the teacher was too hot. I had became what I hated.

For some reason outside the school as I was sitting on the steps Joey came racing straight to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I was just threatened by this guy to stay away from you. What's that all about?" Joey caught his breath.

"Was his hair short and black?"

"Yeah. Is that Jason?" I nodded. Joey widened his eyes in shook.

"What? Don't you think I can get a cute guy?"

"Yes, he's just not what I thought was your type."

"What is my type Joey?" After a pause Kora came running by Joey.

"Hey, I saw the whole thing. Do you have a death wish or something? Your not safe around mystery." Kora growled as she caught her breath.

"How do you know that for sure?" Kora and I linked eyes.

"It's complicated." If I could talk to Jason I'd say Joey wasn't a threat to them or me. It's not that Joey wasn't my type, it was that Joey would never go for me.

"I'm serious, what's going on?" Joey asked on my bed next to me, Kora kept walking forward and back.

"Tell him," Kora said not linking eyes.

"I can't, he'll be in more danger." I said.

"I don't think he can get in any more trouble Myth!" Kora snapped looking me dead in the eye.

"Please just tell me." Joey looked deep into my soul that desperately wanted to cling onto him.

"it's the Jacob situation. Jason was there is all." Kora said.

"I want to hear it from Mist." Joey glanced at Kora then back to me.

"Your a Christian right?" It was a dumb question, but Joey nodded anyway.

"Jason... is a vampire. So are his friends. They killed Jacob." I had to tell Joey, now he knows what he's up against, although it isn't much of a fair fight. I couldn't keep something like this from joey even if I wanted to. Joey stayed emotionless for a while then stared at my carpet, this isn't what he expected.

":You said he was your boyfriend?" Joey broke the silence.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Why?"

"He gave me my first kiss, I wanted more, I wanted to get to know him more."

"So it's built on lust. Your in-love with the Satins creation." Of course Joey wouldn't understand, he's one of those Christians that abide every rule in the bible book. Christians don't lie, this would come out soon.

"Please don't tell."

"If the cops ask me, I will have to. But they wouldn't think that I would be a suspect so were OK for now. Let's hope it doesn't come down to that." Joey finally looked up.

"Thank you," I hugged Joey.

"I'll call my mum, she'll let me spend the night here." Joey went to the living room to get the phone.

"You do realize if Joey tells Jason could get locked up." Kora stated the obvious.

"Jason's fast, they won't catch him." I assumed that a vampire must have super speed.

"Cops are good Myth. Don't underestimate them. They aren't the enemy."

"Jason's not either!"

"He kills Myth. A cold-blooded, literally cold-blooded, killer! How could you love that?!"

"I can see past all that." I smiled.

"Wow, your crazy" Kora rolled her eyes.

"Really? Vampires are passionate, interesting..."

"I think you need to get to know _him _sis. Not Edward from twilight." Kora left. She was right, and I wanted to.

Joey slept on a spare mattress in Kora's room that was wider than mine. It was ridiculous, Joey should have just slept in Kora's bed. I don't remember why they broke up. They started hanging around the house a lot more than going out, then all of a sudden Kora said she was bored of him and went to her room. It was silly, she gave no explanation whatsoever.

In the middle of the night I had the sudden urge to get water. But as I closed the door Joey stood outside Kora's door opposite me. Joey stood there making no sound.

"Hi Joe," I said quietly.

"Hi Mist," somehow I could see his smile forming in the dark.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Getting water."

"Me too." I wanted to walk, but my body didn't respond to my commands. My feet were glued to the floor. Joey walked closer and closer to me until his arms were at my waist. In that moment no air escaped my nose or lips. Joey gently kissed my lips for one hold that felt like a minute.

"Nope, just saliva." Joey whispered then went back into Kora's room. Why did he do that? That kiss played in my mind all night. I couldn't figure out if I was happy or confused at one point, at one I was both.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning I stayed in my room staring at my lavender ceiling not wanting to see Joey. Kora came in then knelled to my level.

"You OK?" Kora asked.

"Joey kissed me last night." I admitted.

"I know." I turned my head to look at her. "OK, you know what? Joey only went out with me to make you jealous. I agreed to go out with him so I could see if you would act on your feelings."

"You knew I had feelings for him?"

"Yeah, that's why I did it. But you did nothing but cry yourself to sleep. I mean, I heard you one night and it was very late. I felt like blurting it out so you would stop and go after him."

"I don't believe you would do that."

"We wanted you to stand up for yourself."

"No, you stole him from me."

"I can't steal something you don't own Myth."

"Just get out," I looked back to my ceiling in anger.

"Don't you get it? Joey likes you. He's a real person. Not a vampire. I know how much you like him."

"He should have just asked me out then."

"Joey's shy Myth."

"Please just leave." I had to roll over so Kora wouldn't see me crying.

"Okay." Kora left then tears escaped my eyes like a water fountain. Joey could have just said he liked me and I wouldn't have to go through all of this. Joey could have been my first boyfriend. But instead he did it the jerky way, guys are such jerks.

Joey's church has its own personal hospital. It was used during world war two. The top doctors had studied on people that volunteered, although they had to make sure they were accurate with everything.

They spent their childhood learning about doctors, inspired by their parents, and their teen years dedicated to god. Distractions seemed like the devils temptations.

In the hospital people are usually bleeding very hard core like they had been stabbed or shot. The doctors didn't take them to a special room, everyone was individually special and reasonably close, so the doctors just pulled the curtain across and did the surgery there.

The big hall was white and had windows high up on the left side. The doctors had ladders in the corner to pull the windows open or shut them.

Joey stood by me as we stood next to an old lady in a bed that was reading a book that she accidentally got a paper cut from. Joey squeezed my hand tightly.

"Your not queasy are you?" I asked.

"Not, it's just that... your boyfriend would suck her blood right now if he was here." Joey sighed. The old lady was deaf, so she just sighed and got a tissue from the table beside her. The truth is that Jason would, he seemed like the vampire that couldn't control himself. It was my turn to squeeze Joey's hand.

"Don't be afraid, _I _won't hurt you." Joey smiled.

"Joey, why now? Why would you admit you like me when I have Jason?" This was the question that haunted my day like rotted mold. Deep down I knew Joey had a good reason. Joey was fearly reasonable with things.

"I guess I'm just jealous. I should have asked you out."

"Your doing what you wanted me to do."

"Well, in a way." Anger spread across my face and possessed my brain. He was going to get hurt against Jason if he stood in his way. All I wanted to know was what it would be like if we were together. But I had to stop fantasizing. If I didn't I wouldn't be glued to Jason's heart anymore.

"I have to go," I say turning to the exist, but Joey gripped his hands on my waist.

"He's not good for you Mist. You have to understand that I hate him. My whole religion would want to exterminate him."

"Joe, I trust him. Your going to have to trust me."

"I trust you, just not him."

"Joey, I'm sorry." Joey let me go then I walked out with my head hung down.

Hamish and Holly waited in the living room for me sitting on the dolphin carved couches. Kora was in her room listening to her radio so she wouldn't have heard them coming in. Holly folded her arms, were as Hamish was just concerned.

"How many people know about us?" Hamish asked.

"Just my sister," I lied.

"Your lieing," Holly said.

"Holly, let me handle this," Hamish glanced at Holly then back to me.

"Mystery, why did you tell Joey? You put him in danger from us. He knows too much."

"Jason hates him, I hate Christians." Holly said.

"He's just a really close friend. He's no threat to you guys, I promise. No one else knows. I shouldn't have said anything. Kora just guessed and Jason threatened Joey, I had to tell him." Holly took fast steps so she was right in my face.

"It wasn't your secret to tell." Holly said.

"Hey, she _is_ the victim here." Hamish buttoned in.

"I don't know why he likes you, You disgust me you filthy human." Holly looked me up and down then pushed me hard. It was that moment I could tell that whenever Holly was a human she wasn't very nice at the time, and now she had lost all humanity.

"Holly," Hamish stood. "Leave her, that's enough."

"When do I get to kill her?"

"When Jason gets bored." It sounded as if Jason had done this before, but I'm sure it's just in my head.

"He won't, I love him. I'll make it worth his while." I said feeling confident.

"Yeah," Holly laughed. "As long as your human." Holly came closer to me as if she was watching her prey.

"Holly, control yourself." Hamish putted his hand against Holly's holder to hold her back. Holly scrunched up her nose then punched my face. I fell to the ground. The pain made my face burn. It must have gone cherry red because Holly looked at me like she couldn't stand not killing me anymore. "Holly, we need to leave." Hamish interrupted. Holly took in a deep breath then went outside.

"Oh yeah, Jason's thinking about you." Hamish said then followed Holly. It felt good to know Jason still cared. It made my insides tickle and go warm despite my burning face.

"Come on Mystery." Tom begged for the millionth time on the side line.

"I said no Tom." I denied.

"It'll be great. You don't have to do anything."

"Tom, I have a boyfriend now. If Jason found out, he'd literally kill you."

"See, you do care about me."

"No, I just think that it's a suicide idea."

"One date, that's all I'm asking." No guy had begged for a date for me before.

"OK, I'll play you for it." I wanted Tom to fear me, he knew how good I was, but he just smiled.

"It's a deal." Tom held out his hand but I couldn't shake it, I was still crazy for his touch, in a good way.

Two people cleared their court for both of us. They all knew what was going to happen. This had happened before. It made me cry at home one time, but I stopped because I realized it wasn't something worth crying over.

Tom let me serve like he always did unless it was his superior day. My serve was reasonably high, Tom's hits were fast, that's why he was captain. His hits were a gift. No one else could do that. But I was fast at running. Tom kept on doing really good shots, he really wanted to go out with me.

The game ended with me winning. The second time he did nice shots as if he were just playing with me with no twists. Tom was the sort of player that didn't need to grunt when he hitted. It was too easy for him. This time he won because he did a fast shot at the last minute.

It was a tie now, it was the best out of three. He won the last game because I grunted too much, I could tell he wanted me to with his big grin.

"I won Mist," Tom came up to me with a smirk on his face. "Where's my prize?"

"OK, you win. But I'm not kissing you. Got that?" I said.

"Yeah sure." I was sure he was going to stand me up. Why would he want to go out with me for real? No one would know. He probably did this just to embarrass me.

But I had to put up my end of the deal, I just had to. All I did was put up my hair and wear my casual clothes, with Kora's jeans. If he did come he wouldn't want to see me in sweat pants.

Surprisingly, Tom came through the door in the restaurant and sat opposite me. He wore a tight black shirt with no pictures on it and jeans that also looked really tight, so I couldn't look down, even if I wanted to- which I don't.

"You came," I said.

"Yeah, let's order." Tom clicked his fingers for the Waitress. The Waitress wore the classic pink blouse tucked into a long pink skirt. "I'll take the cheese supreme with extra fries. She'll take the salad." Salad? Who does he think I am? A strict diet girl?

"Yes sir, it'll be ready in ten minutes." The Waiter walked into the kitchen.

"He, who said I wanted a salad? Maybe I'm into meat." I said.

"Oh sorry, it's just every girl I come with orders the salad. To be honest, it annoys me."

"Of course they want the salad. They worry about their body's for you boys', take it as a compliment."

"How do you stay thin then?"

"I actually exercise! Plus, my mother's like super thin so I'll always be like this."

"It's a curse!" Tom joked.

"You could say that." I smiled for the first time on purpose.

"I can share my fries anyway."

"Bring it on." Later, Tom went to order a medium coke and a large strawberry milkshake. The milkshake was for me. Here I was, speaking to one of the pretty boys on a date and actually laughing my head off about some of the stupid things his girlfriends have said.

"You know what she asked me? What colour is yellow?" Tom said.

"No, you know what's stupid? My sister is a Satanist, posters are on her wall. And yet, my Christian neighbor went out with her." I said.

"Bad Christian," Tom acted surprised. Tome fed me a chip as the Waitress delivered our orders. The chip was scorching hot. I had to cover my mouth as I blew on it and my face turned red. Tom bumped his head on the glass laughing at me.

"You idiot!" I said.

"Sorry, I'll blow on it next time." That meant I was pretty much be sharing saliva with him, but I didn't mind. At least he didn't put it in his mouth before feeding it to me.

By the time that Tom finished his nachos and cheese burger I still hadn't finished my milkshake, so I had to finish it in his car.

"So, why aren't you scared of Jason? He did threaten you." I said.

"I just wanted to piss him off."

"Does that mean you didn't want to go out with me?"

"I turned up didn't I?"

"Answer the question Tom." I stopped.

"Well yeah, I want to go out with people I like."

"So, you don't settle. You just keep on dating."

"Basically," So this date meant nothing. "But we can be an item in school."

"Tom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I still like Jason. I shouldn't have lead you on."

"OK, it's fine. Just give me a goodbye kiss."

"I don't want to." This would be the perfect moment to kiss me, he could show his true colours as a pretty boy, but he didn't.

"OK then." Tom drove me home, although I couldn't stop wanting him to kiss me. Tom parked in my driveway, but I didn't want to go inside. Mum would pester me about my Corfu, Kora would want every detail.

"Here we are," Tom said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hey, it must be hard. This is were Jacob got murdered." I didn't even think about that.

"Who believes I killed him?"

"The stupid gullible ones" I smiled a bit. "Hey, 'll be at school tomorrow." Tom rubbed my arm.

"Yeah, you'll ignore me like you always have."

"Mist-"

"Don't, it's for the best anyway." I didn't want to be angry, but I had to remember the reality.

"You know if anyone asked I'd say we went out. We could go out more you know."

"The only thing wrong with that is that you'll fall for another pretty girl that flatters her eyes at you that's way more hotter than me." I looked into his eyes now.

"How do you know that for sure? You don't know me well enough yet."

"I know plenty." Tom sneaked a peek at my lips, but went serious again. Why doesn't he just go for the kiss? It would prove that he had guts. Or is he just a pretty boy?

There was a split second where Tom leaned to me and I did feel like kissing him. Of course I did, he's hot and had taken me out on an awesome date, plus I'm still not used to being kissed. But I thought about Jason, not popularity, Jason. He let me live and made me feel alive, he kissed me- my first kiss,and he was a sexy vampire. Who would be foolish enough to throw that away from some guy that didn't notice me before? It would be foolish to cheat on a vampire, or anyone for that matter. At ten I vowed I'd never cheat, I swore- and I don't curse a lot.

The only reason I came was because I lost the bet and I wanted to see if he showed. Tom actually came, but before he would walk past me when he passed me. So I had to do the right thing and back away leaving Tom in the air with his lips relaxed. After a moment or two he realized my lips weren't joined to his so he looked back at my garage.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"It's OK, I was probably using you anyway." oh now I can sense he's embarrassed, I embarrassed a pretty boy.

Suddenly, Tom was pulled out of the window.

"If you ever try to kiss her again..." It was Jason! He was really angry, but I couldn't see is face.

"She wanted to!" Tom defended.

"Jason?" I said. Jason slammed Tom on the car door.

"Stay the hell away from her." Jason said then disappeared.

"Are you OK?" I went over to see Tom who looked in the direction that Jason must of left.

"You should go inside now." Tom said.

"OK," I ran into my house into my bedroom. But I wasn't afraid of Jason, it was just the heat of the moment. I hated myself for running. Now I probably wouldn't see Jason on my birthday. It was all my fault. If I hadn't agreed to going on the date. I didn't know if I was angry at Tom or myself.

**A/N: So I won't be updating till Sunday because my step dad always gets grouchy at me for using the computer but he shouldn't complain because he goes on way more than me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kora knocked on my door lightly, but I didn't answers, all I wanted to do was curl up and squeeze my pillow.

"Come on Myth, tell me about it." Kora begged, but I still didn't budge. Kora started whispering to someone then there was a much louder knock.

"Mist, can I talk to you?" it was Joey's calm voice. Joey was my only real friend, so I had to let him in. Kora stood beside him with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Not you," I glared at Kora until Joey came in the I slammed the door.

"So, how was your date?" Joey asked casually.

"You heard about that?" I blushed.

"Yeah, pretty hard not to when your sister heard it on facebook and wouldn't stop blabbering about it."

"I bet she thought it would be an utter disaster."

"Was it?"

"It was fine... until Jason showed up."

"Oh," was all Joey said.

"Yeah, I didn't see him though, he sounded really mad."

"Is that why you ran?"

"I'm such an idiot." I sat on my bed beside Joey.

"Your scared of him."

"No, that's why it's stupid. I probably won't see him again."

"You will, I just hope I won't be there when you do." I tried my hardest to battle my smile, but because Joey had acted like a friend instead of a jealous guy, I had to let his humor win just this once.

At school Tom and his mates were laughing about who was the hottest in the cheerleader team as they passed me. I hugged my folder tightly as Tom ignored me as I suspected. It made me almost blush when Tom stopped to smile at me sadly as if he were apologizing then went back to his mates. This must mean that he really did care... well, it's too late for him now. I'm still committed to Jason. Tom and I would just have to carry on with our lives.

It seemed weird how Joey and Tom had come out now that I have Jason. Were the jealous now? Didn't they respect that I was with Jason? That I was unavailable? But the weren't going to stop me from loving Jason. No-one would, especially Kora.

All I wanted to do was sleep in. Just stay away from all of the presents and happy words, especially 'happy birthday'. But then again, I was super excited and nervous to find out if I was going to see Jason.

All I had been thinking about was Jason... Jason was the only reason I got out of bed to see my parents- well my my mum jumping up and down all excited that her little girl was growing up. I'm seventeen, yet I'm still being treated like a kid.

My mum cooked my favourite breakfast; pancakes. Kora was happy partly because of the pancakes. Kora smiled and nodded at me at the table, this was the only time of the ear that she laid of her being mean. Kora even decided to take away my plate when I finished.

For the rest of the day I laid down on my bed to wait for my twelve o'clock to arrive. At twelve o'clock my three my uncles came. Even though it wasn't big, it would be bigger if my cousin came from Australia, but it was enough. My uncle Scott was my favourite. We were more close than any of my uncles. One time when I came over he made us minty tea. We would tell jokes and he'd take me out shopping because my mum was too busy and my dad hated shopping- he owned hardly any clothes. The only reason has clothes was because they were all gifts.

Uncle Scott made me feel beautiful, he had a special blue room for me. There in the middle of the room would be the best soft single bed I had laid on. It was better than my single bed. Uncle Scott did say he would make the single a double, but there wasn't an point because I liked it the way it was. Plus, it wasn't as if I lived there. Although I have been tempted a couple of times to stay, nine hours away would be fine with me. Maybe my mum gets the satisfaction that I can't live there.

Once I did spend a whole weekend at uncle Scott's house though. The blankets were purple and in a pink pattern. Everything was in a neatly designed pattern. The pillow had a punk rock star girl on it. The bedside table had a small blue umbrella with blue flowers on it. Next to it had a blue fancy mask that was designed for the eye part only. Next to the mask were all of these shiny jewelery pieces that shone if I opened the short blinds open at the right time in the morning. Uncle Scott and I would wait early in the morning just to see them shine.

Uncle Boris was my least favourite, his place was always messy. If I even tried to clean it up he would notice and growl me. Uncle Stanley was the computer geek. When I went over we would barely speak to each other. He had a decorated blue laptop just for me. It made me feel special, but it was a way to keep my mouth shut.

Uncle Scott gave me a blue book with only a sky on it that said; _Sky or Heaven_. Uncle Scott had a draw of books under the stuff on the table. He always opened me up to new or old books. I liked them because I got to escape from me as a ghost world.

Uncle Boris gave me a cute pig puppet along with a frog. Uncle Stanley gave me an ipod and cellphone. I know I should be grateful, but I really didn't need them. The only thing I was grateful for was him giving Kora the stereo. Kora spent more time listening to her music then hassling me about something that I did in the past. I was grateful for the cellphone, if Jason did come he would be able to me whenever.

"Well, I brought the Wii set. Do you accept the bowling challenge?" Uncle Stanley asked me as if he were a big time sports person.

"I don't know about that Stanley. We have to eat lunch." Mum said, breaking my excitement into dust.

"Are you afraid she's going to beat me at bowling for the first time?" Uncle Stanley laughed.

"Alright, for a while," mum smiled.

After I K.O'ed Uncle Stanley at bowling we had to stop to drink mum's sweet lemon juice.

"Going easy on her bro," dad nudged Uncle Stanley. Mum didn't have any siblings, that's why she wanted two children, so Kora wouldn't be lonely. But sadly, I was lonely, but Jason fixed that.

Uncle Stanley hooted then pulled me under his smelly armpit like he was drunk, he never could handle the lemon's.

"You gotta boyfriend yet?" Uncle Stanley breathed his warm lemony breath on me. I froze, I didn't know if I should reveal what Jason and I had. Uncle Scott saved my answer by laughing. Was it so hard to imagine that I had a boyfriend? Usually Kora would laugh at that question is well, but she kept her mouth shut. She knew, no-one else did in my family. I wanted so badly to say right then and there that I did have, but Uncle Scott spoke.

"Stanley, that's my joke!" Everyone laughed because it was true. Uncle Scott flirted with me sometimes, but he would just keep it as a joke like 'nice hair' or 'how's your model body?'. It wasn't anything pedoish. My parents and I liked it that way. It felt nice to be complemented every now and then. But I secretly wanted more than compliments.

Every now and then I found myself peeking at the clock, I couldn't help myself. What if Jason didn't come. Usually no boy would distract me from tennis, but at one point I stopped hitting the Wii ball and stared sadly at the clock.

"Victory!" Uncle Stanley cheered until everyone turned their unwanted attention to me. Kora shrugged then head.

The most fantastic sound that I had heard all day was the door being knocked on. Mum got it, it was Jason... and his clan. All I wanted for my birthday was for Jason to come, not the rest of them.

"Hello Mrs Burton. I am a friend of Mystery. May we come in?" Jason asked politely. I thought mum would be over joyed that I had friends, surprised even, but mum stared at me confused like she was trying to solve a puzzle inside her head. I nodded nervously and hoped she would let them in. If she didn't Jason would be tempted to kill her. Jason's love for me would be so strong that he couldn't handle being separated from me for another second. Jason and his clan sat on the dolphin carved blue couch relaxed, but mum was still cautious about them.

"I'm sorry, how do you know my daughter?" mum asked.

"Kora introduced us," Jason said it like he had prepared for that question.

"I see." Mum crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't mind if we stayed the night would you?"

"I don't think that's very sensible."

"Oh come on, it's just one night." Jason remained calm but leaned in closer to try to get into my mum's head.

"Alright then. Your friends will have to stay out here though."

"That's just fine."

"Michelle," dad said to mum. "The sausage rolls are ready." Mum nodded then laid out lunch.

My stomach was so sore from guilt that I couldn't play Wii tennis anymore. Jason and his clan didn't eat because they said they ate before, but I knew the real reason, so did Kora.

"Right then," mum clapped once. "I'll see if our tea's are ready."

"May I help you in anyway?" Jason offered.

"No, you may not." mum snapped.

"Michelle, he was being polite." Dad said. Mum started at Jason for a while trying to make up her mind . Jason was wearing a white shirt that was see-through with jeans. The others wore black dresses and jeans which worried. You don't wear obvious black to a birthday party as far as I'm concerned.

"Alright, but no funny business."

"It's just tea," Jason smiled. Maybe Jason was just being polite, but I couldn't sense that Jason was up to something. Mum could feel it too.

Jason came back with a big smile that was only meant for me, everyone else was talking about my presents or if I was 'OK' to hang out with Jason's clan.

My uncles left at about seven then everyone went off without any words. Jason slept in my room with one of Kora's mattresses beside my bed. I couldn't help but stare at Jason's eyelids. He was so sweet when he slept. It was like looking at a bee vibrating. Even when Jason opened his eyes I didn't look away. He didn't look embarrassed, he stared back at me.

"Hey, can I climb in?" Jason whispered. I nodded. Jason stood with no top showing his chest hair that I thought was also sexy. I moved backwards to let him in trying not to moan.

I remembered why Jason came her. He wanted to finish-or start again- having sex with me. I was afraid that he might suck my neck again.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked. Al I wanted to do was snuggle or kiss, but then he would have waited four months for nothing and been wasted. But then I thought about how warm and intense it was with him. My body wanted so badly to do it. I thought that if he didn't love me he would kill me. Maybe he didn't want to just have sex with me.

In the end I ended up nodding. Jason smiled then laid his hand on my shoulder that slithered down to the side of my stomach. He then putted his other hand under my cheek. Jason went to kiss me then I gasped.

"What about my parents? They'll hear." I said. Jason smiled.

"I putted sleeping pills in the teas." That's why he wanted to help, he's so smart and bad.

"What if they somehow wake up?"

"They won't, stop worrying."

"OK then," I whispered.

"Happy birthday," Jason continued to kiss me and give me an amazing experience!

**A/N OK I know this is short but I promise I'll do at least 3,000 words tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

My head was dizzy and confused afterwards. Jason had gone back to the mattress while I had a million thoughts rushing in my head. I had still wanted to snuggle and have him next to me. I felt lonely. Why had I done this so quickly? Just to prove my love to Jason. He was practically a stranger seeing as we hadn't gone out yet. For all I know Jason probably doesn't want me anymore. I should have waited a little longer until I knew him. I guess part of me felt like I had known him all my life.

It was satisfying, but now I feel empty and drained. It felt as is Jason had deserted me on the mattress, he probably wouldn't be there in the morning. Why would he?

To my surprise Jason was there in the morning, smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back. If I didn't it would be like staying no to a puppy.

"How was it?" Jason asked like the time we kissed. I was about to answer until Kora budged in.

"I know what you did last night. I'm not deaf." Kora had a smug smile on her face.

"But Jason put sleeping pills in the teas." I said.

"Yeah no, not mine." It seemed as though Kora knew everything about me. How I felt, how I acted, how much I loved Jason. "How ya gonna pay up this time?" Kora was back to her old tricks. I knew I could no longer trust her. How I told her everything about me and Jason was over.

"Get out," Jason could see Kora was getting to me.

"Oh, I'm a vampire." Kora mocked Jason without fear.

"I will kill you one day." It scared me but Jason just laughed.

"Not as long as Myth likes you."

"I'd be nice to your sis if I were you, I'll only make it more painful when I do."

"But your not me." Jason stood up then putted his shirt on.

"Come on Mystery, were outta here."

"But I'm still in my PJ's." I moaned.

"Doesn't matter." Jason pulled me out of my bed then walked me to the sitting room where his clan was waiting.

"Ready?" Hamish asked as if they had already planned this would happen.

"Yeah," Jason replied.

"What's she wearing?" Holly stared down at my purple cotton singlet and shorts that had kittens on it with a pink background that was silk.

"Shut up and get in the van." Jason ordered which was kinda hot. Holly gave one last glare at me then walked into Jason's black van. I didn't know if this counted as kidnapping, but I didn't mind. It would be better if Jason left his clan and it was just us running away.

Jason and I sat at the back with Lily. Holly had her arms crossed at one point but then decided it was childish so she just stared out of the window angrily. Jason and I sang loud at the top of our stupid lungs at the rocks station songs. Half of the time he was just smiling and listening to me sing. It felt weird but good, being the only one that sung. The other times when we sang I was the loudest.

My lungs needed a rest after one song. Jason gave me a short kiss then laid back against the van wall.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"A motel room just for us." Jason smiled.

"You mean?" Jason nodded his head once. "Oh Jason." I jumped to hug Jason like we were going on a honeymoon to Fiji. Just us in the motel room.

"Wow you guys really do need a room." Holly rolled her eyes. Hamish couldn't hold back his laugh through his nose.

"You know what we could do while we drive to the petrol station?" Jason said seductively then unzipped his pants. I looked at the others who were looking strait on the road.

"You sure?" I asked. Jason nodded. I strange;y found myself doing something that I would never think of doing. It was weird, but I sucked Jason's weenier.

At the petrol station I made-out with Jason. Jason was a super sexy kisser. He was hotter than Joey. Although that's probably because Jason and I have had more practice. We had been doing that after ten minutes of sucking.

For some reason a cop was inspecting all of the cars. Jason moaned then hopped out of the van to talk to him. I sat in Holly's seat so I could hear what they were talking about with the window down.

"What's the problem officer?" Jason asked politely.

"You got a restriction for this van?" the cop asked.

"Ah," Jason bended over my window to grab the paper from Hamish.

"I see, you gotta license?" Jason quickly held out his and Hamish's license from his wallet in his pockets. "Alright then. Drive on safely young sir." The cop walked to the next car behind us. I jumped out of my seat to switch with Holly, but Holly stayed in the backseat.

"Jason, I need to talk to you." Holly said to Jason as he opened the van doors. Jason maned then nodded to Hamish then went slammed the door.

We didn't talk until Hamish stopped at a toilet stop not far from the station. Jason and Holly got out so I went to the front again. Holly looked really sad and Jason seemed confused. I couldn't make out what Holly was saying. Holly suddenly putted her hand on her stomach smiling. Her smile disappeared when Jason backed away disgusted.

"Jason!" Holly shouted misunderstood. Jason nodded to Hamish but Hamish frowned. Jason looked more intensely at Hamish then Hamish didn't hesitate to drive away.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He'll meet us at the hotel." Hamish said quickly.

"What does Holly mean she's pregnant?" Hamish looked at the rear view mirror to look at Lily who was deep in thought. "The baby's Jason's!" Now I understood why Holly was so mad at me. I had stolen Jason from her.

"Hey the victim isn't stupid!" Hamish joked about me.

"What's he going to do to her?" Hamish stared at the road intensely then to me and back. "No no no. No! This can't happen!" Jason was going to kill Holly just for being pregnant. Kora was right, he's the biggest jerk out of all of the pretty boys in my school.

"You shouldn't have trusted us." It hurt me like someone had punched a hole in my stomach. I didn't want to see Jason at the hotel. I was so blind that I couldn't see that he was a cold blooded killer.

"Let me out!"

"I can't do that."

"Let me out!"

"You can scream all you want, but I'm not letting you out."

"You son of a-"

"Don't say it." Lily said. "If you do I will cut your neck. Now shut up and wait till we get there."

By the time Hamish had arrived at the motel Jason was already there infront of the van. I was officially scared and mad at the same time. Jason must have seen y face because of the sad look on his face like he had done that just so we could be together.

Jason and Hamish went into the hotel room infront of us. The hotel was black so it blended in perfectly with the mysterious darkness. Lily stayed silent the whole time leaving me to my thoughts. Five minutes later only Jason had come out of the front door and held my it open for me. Jason just waited and waited.

"I'd go if I were you." Lily said.

"I can't." My legs were numb, I wanted them to be.

"Rubbish. He won't force you. He's not like that... with you. He was different with Holly. Hamish will tell you about it if you want." I did want to, so I had to get through this to hear what I was getting into.

The apartment had one double bed that was in the same room a small kitchen. The TV was in the corner. The only other room was the bathroom. In a way it was romantic.

For just that moment I had forgotten about what Jason did. He had rose petals spread around the corners of the bed. No candles though, it was pitch black. The only reason I could see Jason was because the door was open. Jason suddenly disappeared and the door was close. The next thing that came was Jason's arm around me from behind for a second until I got away.

"How could you do that to her? How could you do this to me?" I said then Jason turned on the light.

"OK, I was with her for a while, but then I saw you. Look, after a while it wasn't the same with her. So when I saw you I fell in-love instantly. Please, I love you." Jason got closer.

"You killed an innocent child."

"Please, vampire baby's don't last. I did it a favour. Mystery, your the only thing that matters to me now. I couldn't let her spoil it for me. I didn't love her, I knew she would kill you if I wanted the baby and not you." I couldn't help but think this was a little romantic.

"So, you haven't got any other girlfriends I don't know about."

"No, I promise." I smiled then Jason sped to turn off the light and push me on the bed. It was silent, so it almost scared me when Jason putted his hands on my legs then rose them up to the sides of my stomach like he could see in the dark. The next thing was Jason's whole body on top of mine and kissing my neck. My hands were free to feel the soft surface and ended up under the pillows only to feel that it had pills underneath it. Either Jason wanted to drug while we did this or people were in here before. But I couldn't ask Jason which one it was, I loved him too much. Jason had whisked me away ever to be seen again like a prince. Who was with his out lawed girlfriend. But at the end of it all that went to midnight, I was so exhausted that I couldn't remember if he did drug me and suck my blood or not.

As I spread my hand out to feel Jason's ice skin, that didn't bother me any more, his spot was empty. Either he ditched me or he's in the bathroom, the second one was highly unlikely.

"Jason," I whispered. Jason appeared infront of the bed in a flash. "Your here."

"Yeah, I stayed in the van overnight so I wouldn't wake you after you passed out." Jason was so gentle and calm, it was hard to remember that he was a vampire. "You stay here, I'll get us some snacks."

"OK." I'm guessing 'us' means his clan. So just to clarify, you didn't sleep on my birthday."

"No, I wanted to seem normal."

"Right, vampires don't sleep." Jason smiled then disappeared like he had arrived. I waited a few seconds before I ran outside to see just Hamish in the van. I knew this was my chance to hear Jason's and Holly's history.

Hamish stared at my motel in a sort of trance as I sat in the passenger seat.

"It's just the same. Jason always used to have sex with Holly. Although, I do envy him for slicing Holly's neck. She was the biggest jerk. She turned me you know. First she turned me then her sister who was obsessed with becoming a vampire. Then she fell in-love with Jason. It was mainly all sex at the time. No romance. He turned her because he thought the sex would be better because it's 'faster'. But all it did was hurt them.

"After a while, Jason turned his sister. Lily was always outgoing. Always going to party's. He turned her because of the thrill and he wanted to bond something with her. After that she was really quiet. My guess is that she hates being one of us." Hamish looked at me strait in the eyes like he had sympathy for me. I didn't want to look past his glasses to see his green eyes. The more I hear about Jason the more I think he's a jerk. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Hamish looked away. "I don't know why your with someone like Jason."

"There are countless amount of reasons. He's sexy, a bit protective, he gave me my first kiss, and he let me live." I defended. Jason appeared infront of the van which made Hamish jump a little bit. The only reason I got out of the van as to hug Jason, not eat the snacks that he probably hunted. At first Jason didn't hug me, but eventually he awkwardly wrapped him long arms around me then patted my back.

His face that leaned on my shoulder felt like an ice pack that gave me goosebumps crawling down my spine. It was like he was healing me in someway.

"Jason," I whispered to breaking away. "I want to go home." Jason breathed in deep then broke his head away.

"What's wrong with staying?" Jason looked into my eyes.

"Nothing. Please?"

"I'll miss you."

"You can visit and I have a cellphone."

"It's not enough," Jason smiled and opened the back van doors for me. The least I wanted was to be separated away from Jason, but I didn't want my mum to have a search party for me. It would be easier to run away, no-one cared. But maybe I did need to be surrounded by humans for a while.

It would be better if I snuggled with Jason on the way back so I wouldn't have to give Jason another long hug outside of my house. If it wasn't for the hug Kora wouldn't end up rushing to me to pull me away, and I wouldn't get uncomfortably hugged from the back.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Jason walked back I the van.

"I love you." I wanted to shout 'stop' or 'wait' so badly instead. After all he had done I still loved Jason.

"Where in the hell were you?" Mum had her arms crossed on her chest in the middle of the sitting room.

"Out," I said.

"You were out with _him_, weren't you?"

"He has a name you know."

"I don't care, your grounded young lady."

"Mum, this is my first boyfriend. Don't spoil this for me."

"Ground-did." My anger transported my raging feet into my room then slammed my door. It wasn't fair, at least I had Jason's number already in my cellphone that he putted in over night. My phone was on silent, so my mum would never know.

_'I'm regretting this already,'_ was my first ever text.

_'Do ya want me 2 pick u up babe?' _Jason replied.

_'No, I'm just :( with my mum right now.'_

_'Oh, I miss u already.'_

_'Me 2.'_

My locker seemed empty and boring. It was so tidy that I felt the urge to mess it up so I could clean it again. I wanted anything that could distract me from thinking if Jason only wanted me for my body. Why did he wait until I was seventeen to have sex with me?

Amy Downfire and Mazy Thompson walked their way up to me using the fast walk after I closed my locker. They had those snobby faces that they wore all day long. They wore those pink short-shorts and black singlets with blonde glistening hair that looked like waves.

Once I wanted to cut all of their hair off and use it as a wig. The way that their fingers flew through their hair each time without any knots with no effort, the way the way they moved their hair side to side made me jealous until they used it to lore in boys. The only reason I wanted the hair was to show it off and hear at least one person say 'your beautiful'. But these people were the most stupid people on the planet, they wouldn't even know if it was me. They'd just think I was another pretty girl roaming the halls.

It was odd that Amy and Mazy had come up to me. They only went up to girls if they were going to throw them in a locker or insult them. I didn't realize that I was no longer a ghost anymore. I could no longer stare at people and listen to their conversations.

"Hey Mystery. How's your boyfriend? Oh wait, you don't have one." Amy said then they laughed. They stopped to see my reaction, to see if I was going to be a crazy lunatic and yell at them. But all I did was smile at them. I smiled because I had a come back. A thought out comeback, because I heard that question before and thought what I would say.

"Wow, you guys really know nothing." I said then turned to walk away, but Amy scoffed at me then grabbed my arm tightly.

"Excuse me? You did not just say that." I wanted to pull away and yell at her because of her stupidness, I would go violent if I felt like it.

"Let her go," a familiar voice said. Jason and his clan came down the hall like they were on a mission, a mission to save me from this hell hole. Jason walked right up to Amy's face without smiling.

Amy and Mazy looked shocked from Jason's tone. Jason was my hero, my night in shining armor. He looked like he was prepared to fight Amy if she didn't obey him. Amy let go as her mouth dropped.

"You like her?" Amy looked at me as if I stunk up the whole place.

"You stay away from her. Or you will be punished." Jason replied.

"Oh, punish me." Amy flirted. Jason puffed out his nose then walked away holding my hand. Jason had actually picked me over Amy. Me. Not Amy. Me.

"You OK?" Jason rested his hands on my shoulders as we stopped by a classroom.

"Yeah, thanks." I blushed. I had to get used to the fact that I have a boyfriend. It felt good to let everyone kn ow they were wrong. It felt incredible to have a boyfriend and say it out loud. Boyfriend. I have to get used to saying that word, it feels weird but good.

Jason smiled then kissed me passionately like in the movies. A thousand eyes were locked on me and Jason. No-one dared to look away incase they weren't imagining things.

"Your here," I said as I broke away, although I could have gone for much, much longer.

"Yeah, I got frustrated, so I get to see you everyday now." I wanted that too, probably more than him.

"You moved to my school!" I hugged Jason tightly. I wasn't going to be one of those people that needed boundaries or space away from their lovers. Being alone feels uncomfortable all the time. You'd think I'd get used to it. I did, but I never liked it. "You did that for me?" I swear I melted on the spot. Jason nodded calmly. I got so full of emotions that I swung my legs onto Jason's sides.


	7. Chapter 7

In the bathroom I looked in the mirror to another world, where I have a boyfriend. I hardly recognized myself and my alien smile. Here I was falling in-love with a vampire, not a human, a vampire. My world was sweet and unharmed. It seemed impossible that this happened all under a year, a year that hasn't finished yet.

A chill ran down my spine as the door opened, and forced my legs into one of the toilet cells where I curled up on.

"Did you see who she was with?" It was Amy and Mazy. It felt as if someone had dropped a stone in my stomach. Even I couldn't hear myself breathe.

"I know, I heard that he killed his girlfriend and she's next." Amy laughed.

"I heard that he escaped prison." They both laughed as Amy switched all her wait onto her left foot.

I don't know why it bothered me, they were bad insults. Normally I would slam the door open and shout that they knew nothing, but I just couldn't. For some reason I felt like they were right. Maybe Jason had gotten so violent that he ended up in a lonely, cold, prison cell. I tried my best to ignore my imagination, but it stuck to my brain like super glue.

The next time I looked in the mirror after Amy and Mazy left, I looked like a stupid girl. A stupid girl that had fallen for a complete stranger. We hadn't even been on a date yet. If I wasn't stupid for that, I was stupid for believing them. I didn't trust Jason. I wanted so badly to, but even a hint of doubt took over my brain and laid there like something you couldn't resist looking at.

Jason stood outside the girls bathroom waiting for me with a concerned look.

"Your waiting for me now?" I asked. Jason smiled then took my hand in his being serious again.

"You don't believe them, do you?" It was obvious Jason had heard Amy and Mazy. I felt so guilty that I couldn't look at Jason. "You don't trust me."

"Well how could I trust a killer?" It was supposed to be a joke, that was actually a very insensitive joke.

"I'm sorry. I love you. I will trust you completely, soon. I will."

"You don't love me enough." Right there I felt like bursting into tears. Instead, Jason took out a real rose at least a meter long. It was as if he had magically kept it growing until it was at that exact hight, like he had a garden somewhere full of roses that only he knew about. "My dad, he owns this meadow. He feeds the flowers everyday with this incredibly fresh water. He makes sure they keep strait. I'm the only other person who knows about it. Lily lives with our mum. My dad never lets me go near it. But he let me get one. He said to use it wisely, to only give it to a special person. I want to give it to you, to show you what I think of you. Your beautiful, soft smooth, always stands out, tender..." At one point I couldn't tell if he was talking about me or the rose. But I didn't ask, I stayed silent and listened. After every word I thought he was done because of his pausing after each word until he looked at just me.

"Are you sure about giving me this?"

"Ofcourse. I meant to give you by putting it on your porch but I wanted to see your reaction. I know you'll look after it well. Maybe one day I'll show you the rest."

"Once we love each other as one." Jason smiled then kissed me. "You know my parents will notice that I've been ditching class." The school bell wrung as a warning to go to class.

"I don't care."

"That's easy for you to say Jason.. You know all of this stuff by heart." I never thought I would use 'this stuff' instead of 'important for the future work'

"Yeah, I'm ninety."

"You seem so young." Jason laughed then held me up while hugging me.

"Please child," Jason said firmly. I frowned then moaned as the bell wrung and everyone went to class. "You could spend another day with me. I'll tell you what you need to know later." I let a smile slip on my lips, Jason had won, he always would.

"Well maybe one more day." Jason had a smirk look on his face then he propelled me to his van not letting me go. Hamish and Lily were at the back.

All of the trees looked so thin, you could see anything from at least two kilometer's away.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The design of the forest." Hamish said.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I'm sure he had a good reason to make the trees breakable."

"Are you suggesting that god's a guy?" Lily spoke. Jason was shocked because this must be the first time she had spoke in ages with him in the same room.

"Hell yeah, it's obvious isn't it?" Hamish laughed.

"That's sexist," Lily rolled her eyes. I never thought I would hear vampires talking about god. Vampires should be the least people to believe.

"Guys, god's both," Jason interrupted.

"You saying he's a transsexual?" Hamish glared at the rear view mirror.

"Maybe, we'll never know." Jason smiled at me.

"If he was a girl he would be called goddess." Hamish returned to Lily.

"OK, you guys can shut up about that now."

"You mean he can shut his stupid trap?" Lily crossed her arms before hitting Hamish which made him laugh.

"You hit like a girl." Hamish said. I thought I was going to see Lily's violent side until Lily laughed.

"You kiss like a girl." Hamish blushed embarrassed.

Jason parked at cliff. One side of the cliff showed the town, the other was the dark blue-black ocean. Me and Jason stared out to the ocean sitting while Hamish and Lily swam in the ocean play fitting with the water like kids.

"I'm sorry we haven't had much time together. It's just that were a clan, a clan always sticks together... and their my friends." Jason apologized.

"It's OK, I've kind of grown to them." Even though Lily is anti-social and Hamish wants to kiss me all over.

"I'm glad."

"How does the paster get past it? He must know."

"Well the paster is our father."

"That explains why they talk about god. Does he just look at it another way?"

"It's gods gift to my dad, to let me live. God knew about me and... dad keeps growing the garden to show that as long as it grows I can live."

"Sounds complicated."

"Yeah, it's nice to know that a plant decides my fate." Jason looked up at the sky being sarcastic.

"Well, I did attempt to kill myself everyday, until I smelt and saw you walking home by yourself."At that moment I was instantly compelled to hug Jason, if I didn't I would be stuck with the thought that if I didn't exist he would continuously torture himself. The one moment I was supposed to be thinking of Jason, Joey popped into my head.

"So you've met Joey before."

"No, I don't go to church. I wait in my van." Jason smiled then rolled on top of me making me stare into his blue intense eyes.

"You sure he didn't see you at some points?"

"Well, he never acted as if I were satins pet when he was near the van."

"You know I'm grounded. My work won't be happy either." My work would be surprised and call my mum seeing as it seemed like it was the only place that understood me.

"Uh, I'll miss you." Jason kissed my cheek.

"Come on Mist," Joey pleaded at the entrance steps to school.

"I can't, they've probably already noticed I wasn't there." I said.

"How come the vampire gets it and I don't?" I wanted to find any excuse not to go out with Joey- not on a date. Every time I saw him I would think about that kiss. The time at church surprised myself, but I had to stop my feelings for him. Every bone, every instinct tells me to play it safe and go with the Christian. Jason would also notice my absence, what would he do if he found out I went out with Joey. If Jason found out I went out with another guy...

"I thought you are never absent from school seeing as your a Christian." (Sorry if that's offensive)

"Well, I can make an exception." Meaning I'm his only exception. Joey wouldn't do this for other girls. He would break up with them if they wanted to ditch school. I must be special to him.

"OK, one day. It's not like a date or anything." Joey made a soft smile then took my hand to his Christian car. His Christian car had white crosses on both sides on a green car. The only time he let go was when we had to sit in our seats. After he put the automatic car into drive he took my hand again. His warm hand injected warm vibes in my hand making my palm sweaty.

Secretly, I hoped that Joey wasn't going to take me to the church. Either you had one person talking the whole time, or you were trying to sing your best but you couldn't because of the loud music over the top of you. A sneaky smile crossed my face as Joey had taken me to a pond, where a picnic blanket was already set out. Joey had set out watermelons, mandarins, and a huge cordial jug with two small cups that were at least five centimeter's.

"You did all of this?" Joey nodded. "Wow, this is... lovely." Lovely wasn't the right word for it. It was a kind and generous act, but saying those words might sound odd.

"You see, I want to teach you something." Joey said.

"Wait, you took me out of school to learn something?" I shouldn't be complaining. Joey always had a way of explaining things, I would prefer if Joey was teaching me at home. Even so, it looked silly to learn something while eating snacks. Snacks would usually distract you from others, not that anyone else is here- which is a bonus.

The pond was christal blue, you could see the bottom if you were up close. Joey ignored my question then served me a glass of cordial.

"Thanks," I said then gulped the juice in one sip.

"Cheers," Joey held out his glass as if he were waiting for me to cling it with my empty glass. Joey drank his cordial in small sips with his lips never leaving the glass. Joey laid down his glass then gave me a genuine smile. "Say, so you know how to drink slowly?" His question made my cheeks blush and my stomach eat at me. Joey poured me another glass of yellow cordial. "Slowly this time." I sipped the drink about ten times before it was gone. Joey didn't join me this time, instead he kept his forest eyes on mine. It made my stomach feel calm and gentle like it was filled with a fresh and cold feeling. If a butterfly flew on my finger I would stroke it's soft fur without crushing it.

"Hey, your ready to do it like a professional." I nodded slowly with the swift wind flowing in my nostrils. Joey filled my glass again with cordial that made me feel alive every time. Instead of taking my lips away from the glass, I let my lips stay glued on it until it was all gone in twenty seconds.

"Thank you," I said.

"You see, good things take time." I couldn't escape the feeling that he was talking about us as he stared into my eyes. "Come on." Joey stood up. I didn't remove my eyes from his as I did also. His warm hand held my cold hand until we were at the very edge of the pond. "Do you realize they use to dunk woman in fresh water so their virginity was tied to god?" I had seen that in a programme once, it looked refreshing. Joey looked up at me then picked me up in bridal style to throw me in the pond with a tsunami splash. My mind had been completely swiped from any thought as I was covered in the see through water. It was if I had been reborn.

Joey's face was covered in joy instead of a hilarious laugh like it wasn't a joke. Joey had seriously thought I was a virgin. Maybe my judgment of him should be better.

"Feel better?" Joey said."

"I feel like I'm in heaven. How is tis water so cold but not freezing? Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well let's face it, were dealing with a vampire here. You must be dealing with a lot of stress. He probably can't stop thinking about drinking your blood."

"He has a name Joey."

"He's a scum, they all are."

"Aren't Christians supposed to be accepting?"

"No, no, he's not a person. He's a soulless monster." Joey had ruined this evening that I had with him.

"Hey, I love him Joey."

"No, you think you do. But all it is is lust and his mind games, Mist." I stood from the bottom of the ponds stones and walked out.

"I thought you were my friend, Joey. I thought you would understand, but your just like everyone else." I said then started to walk away.

"Misty wait, I'm sorry. I was out of line." Joey stopped me. "He's your boyfriend. I should respect that. I respect you Mist."

"Thanks Joey, I'll see you later." For now I had to rush up to Jason's cliff, hoping that he would notice that I wasn't at school and be there.

"Did he make you laugh?" Jason asked as soon as I arrived.

"Yeah, he's a good friend." I said sitting next to him.

"You know he wants to be more right?" Jason stared at the ocean not looking at me.

"Too bad, I'm with you."

"I moved to your school to be close to you. How am I supposed to do that when Joey's stealing you away?" Jason had finally looked at me, but I hoped he would be smiling..

"It was just a one time thing. What's wrong with me having friends?"

"He only made a move because you were unavailable. I guess he wants to steal something he can't have. He'll always be the forbidden fruit."

"Don't you forget that."

"You know I love you. What's the main reason you won't run away with me?"

"Mum, tennis-"

"Joey, right?" He had caught me in a trap of emotions. Deep down I knew he was right.

"I love you more Jason. I always will."

"I know, only because I kissed you first."

"That and your intense, sexy, and unpredictable." Jason had taken this in for a while, thinking deep in his thoughts.

"I want to take you out on a real date."

"Really?"

"Well, I would prefer just us spending a lot of time together. But you deserve it." I swear Jason could feel everything I felt at that moment, he had understood me better than anyone else. "Hey don't worry, my clan won't be there." I smiled until my lips were sore so I hugged Jason.


	8. Chapter 8

**Good news! I found my story, although a lot of it is missing… well, it's better than losing the whole story.**

* * *

In class all I could think about was how the date might go. Would he suck my blood? Will he take me to a secret vampire place that was hidden from everyone? I was terrified, but also excited at the same time. I mean, who gets to go out with a vampire?

The only thing that interrupted my thoughts was Lily in my English class; she kept on saying 'ew' when we were watching a chick flick movie when they showed affections.

"Are you serious Lily? Try to understand it. Or don't you have any nice and not snobby feelings?!" I agreed with Miss Baseline.

"Excuse me?! I care about my cell phone." Lily held out her ridiculously pink cell phone.

"That's not a real feeling, Lily. Love and happiness is- sadness and lust-" someone interrupted with a loud knock on the door. Miss Baseline sighed then headed to the door.

"Is that how you go around door after door in this school?" She gasped as three teenage like people that were all in black masks and pointing guns at her. She backed away as one of the teenagers moved towards her. One that looked like a girl figure pointed the gun at the whole class. The leader stood at the front with his gun at his side.

"I want everyone to calmly take out their cell phones and place them on their desks," the leader said in a muffled voice. The whole class obeyed except for Lily who folded her arms.

"You ain't touching my baby!" Lily shouted. The female figure walked towards her slowly. "Get away from me, you twat!" the female figure clicked Lily's neck in one movement and dragged her body to the front. The male figure collected the cell phones while the leader aimed the gun at Miss Baseline. I must be crazy, but I swear I could see the leader staring at me. Where in the hell is Jason?

"My boyfriend will kill all of you!" I shouted mainly at the leader. The male figure snapped his gun at me.

"No! I have something planned for her. Bring her up the front!" the leader said. The male figure pulled me to the front with little effort as I struggled. I was placed right in front of the leader barely inches away from him. "And who is this boyfriend of yours? Hm-mm?"

"He's handsome, he's charming, and he can kill you all if he was here! Your bullets would do nothing to him, 'cause he's….. He's that strong!"

"Oh really?" he pulled me closer to him so that our lips were inches away. He calmly lifted his mask so he showed his lips and his rough chin. I knew what was coming next. I didn't want it. I would bite his lip if I had to….but his lips…there was something about them….something familiar. I couldn't quiet put my finger on it. He broke away smiling. "That boyfriend of yours better keep you on a leash you little-" I slapped him without thinking. "Bitch!" His breathing increased as if he was about to hit back. "'H', kill the teacher and 'L' can destroy the cell phones. When you're both done, meet me out side." He dragged me outside with my wrist even though I dug my heels in. Outside, he kissed me again against the wall, only this time I bit his lip. But he just smirked then pulled off his mask completely. It was… Jason.

"Jason!" I was mad. Jason covered my mouth then shushed me. "Don't you shush me! Are you crazy?"

"No, I did this whole thing for you. I figured if people knew you'd escaped from something like this people would notice you more. Plus, I had to get you out."

"Do you think I _want_ people to notice me? No! I'm comfortable being a ghost. You had no right to threaten Tom, or kill Lily!"

"She was a bitch anyway; she had what was coming to her." I shook my head.

"And my teacher?!"

"She had suspicions about us." I shook my head harder this time. Jason putted his finger under my chin.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're safe now. _We_ are safe." meaning his clan.

"You really think I want to be with you? Now that you've done this?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" But I knew what that meant. I would die.

"No…no…it's just that… you can't go around killing people, especially when I'm around. What do you expect me to say this time?"

"You'll make it up." I shook my head again.

"My mum, she'll get to me… and…"

"Call her now."

"Okay," I wrung my mum from my cell phone that I hid from Hamish.

"Hello?" my mum answered.

"Hi mum, listen, my work needs me to come in." I lied.

"No, not unless it's urgent."

"It is- Jade's made this big mess, and no one's there to cover her." Mum sighed.

"How long?" _Nine,_ Jason mouthed.

"Nine."

"OK, I'll pick you up."

"No, it's OK; I have money for a taxi."

"OK, be back by nine sharp." She hung up. My mum was usually like that. She never showed any real affection to me- no hugs- no 'I love you'. My dad was the only thing that kept the relationship alive; my mum was like a zombie when my dad wasn't around- except for the cannibalism. She doesn't know how lucky she is to have my dad.

The weird thing is that Jason did take me to my work. Maybe Jason thought that my mum would call my work to see if I was here. The cliché thing is that Jason took me to a vampire movie. One that had real vampires that burned in the sun and the townspeople threw grenades at them.

Heaps of people had their necks drained, mainly out of human stupidity for falling for them; the vampires did not love them back. Although, one did.

Their love survived through the war, but eventually the vampire got killed by someone sticking a wooden stake into him as he died slowly on the ground. The girl was right there. Screaming and yelling. Wanting so desperately to kiss the vampire one last time, hear him talk and breathe one last breath- one last word. His last words, _I love you, Gloria. _She killed herself afterwards.

I cried when the vampire died. Sure, he was a vampire, but he never killed or harmed anyone by purpose. I couldn't bear to think of Jason dying like that, or my life without him. Because the truth was, I'd probably do the same.

Jason could see the tears running down my eyes before I curled up to his chest. He wrapped his arm around me while his other hand stroked my hair to one side.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you to see this." Jason whispered. I wanted to stop crying, I was embarrassed to cry, but my eyes stung and images of Jason dying stained my eyes.

"I love you, Jason." I desperately wanted him to say it back, but he stayed silent.

I quickly wiped away my tears, I had enough of this movie- even though it was nearly finished- and went into the staffroom to fix myself up. I didn't want anyone to think Jason did anything bad to me.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're not working tonight and we haven't seen you in ages." Jade- my suspicious and snobby co-worker- asked folding her arms.

"I'm on a date." Jade scoffed.

"Yeah right, you have never been on a date in your life." I was starting to get annoyed at people not believing I could go out with a guy.

"No really, he's out there." Jade looked outside then chuckled.

"How much did you pay him?"

"What?! I'm not that much of a loser."

"Yeah, you just admitted that you're a loser."

"Shut up, Jade. You know nothing!" Jade twirled her caramel hair laughing.

"I know more than you, virgin."

"Oh, that hurt!" I wasn't that surprised she didn't know about the rumors at my school- that Jason was using me- she didn't ever know anything. I didn't tell anyone at work about me either. But she probably guessed with me going to the movies by myself.

Jason took me to a karaoke restaurant, but he still kept quiet. Maybe he sensed that I was mad and didn't want to talk. I was mad, but not at him. At everyone else and a part of me was glad Lily was dead. That's one less person to deal with. I did want to talk about what happened in the movie, but was afraid for some reason, like it wasn't the right time.

A woman in a red dress sung _Love Song _while Jason drunk a beer and I drunk a lemonade.

"Why don't you burn in the sun?" I asked. Jason lifted a diamond necklace with a leather neckline.

"My dad found it in the meadow that sprouted out of a rose. He put it in my hand one time when I was in the house. When I stepped out I could go out. Dad says it's from god."

"God must love you." Jason smiled contently at me like I understood.

"Holly didn't care about my dad's religion. You know she thought the necklace wasn't the reason, even though she wore it anyway."

"Because she loved you." I looked at my drink, not wanting to see Jason's sad smile.

"Yeah," sadness dripped from his voice. It stayed quiet for a moment. "Hamish and Lily agree with me, you're a good singer." I blushed.

"That's why I'm here?" Jason nodded. The woman that sang ran out crying as if she was affected by the song.

"Your turn," Jason stood letting out his hand. It reminded me of Joey, but I had to push that away with all the bad memories that came with him, and focused on Jason's pale hand.

Jason picked _We fell in love._ I thought that might be relevant to our situation, I don't know what Jason's thoughts were. Jason's words flew out beautifully like butterflies. My words were the main ones. I loved the way Jason sang, even if I was better. Jason was so close to me, ready to kiss my lips, his head against mine; I'm surprised I just stood there. We were like that until people started clapping while standing. As if, we weren't _that _good. Or were we?

"You know, you were really good." Jason said in his van, driving me to a place that was unknown. It was about five, and the sun was at its lowest.

"Well, I can't take all of the credit." Jason shook his head. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just like you so much." Jason laid his eyes on mine before returning his attention back to the road.

"I… like you, too." There it is again, he _likes _me. What was that all about? I gently rested my hand on Jason's hand that seemed like it was asleep on his leg; I broke away because I forgot how cold they were. Jason looked emotionless.

Jason turned to a forest path that wasn't used regularly. Jason described the meadow, but not how beautiful the flowers were. Each flower was the same height as the one he gave me. Around the flowers was neatly cut grass as if they had been cut with scissors. The white house wasn't far from the meadow. It was small. A man in a white suit stood in front of the house. He appeared to have white hair that was perfectly cut to shoulder length in a pony tail, and a small beard, but he didn't look that old. His face was youthful, as if he had plastic surgery on his face.

The only thing that caught me off guard was his white eyes that didn't stop following mine. I held tightly onto Jason's cold hand.

"That's my father, be nice." Jason warned as we got closer. _Nice_? I'm nice!

Jason hugged his dad after shouting; "Dad!" Even though Jason's dad totally freaked me out, I oddly trusted him not to hurt Jason.

"Ah! So this is the lovely Mystery." Jason's dad boomed as he held out his hand. Jason nodded his hand as if to say it was all right. I automatically obliged to shake his firm hand shake. "My name is Max. May I call you Tory?" Max didn't seem blind.

"Sure," I nodded.

"No, Tory, I'm not blind. Come, come, I'll explain." Max pushed the sliding door open to let me in first. Everything in the house was white, clean and organised. The only things that weren't white were the photo's, crosses, and quotes of god. "Sit, please, Tory. Jason, fetch us tea if you'd please." Jason nodded then went into the kitchen. "Ah, Tory, did Jason tell you that I'm a total god freak?"

"No, he tells me nothing." I glared in Jason's direction.

"Ah, well, you see, god has gifted me. I am immortal. I've lived for two hundred years. You see, god lets me see everything that's going to happen. The future that he shows me is not objective. Every now and then I warn the good Christians. My eyes, their mainly like a god's eye. I can see whoever has a good soul and who is in danger of losing themselves completely. A little bit like my son here.

"I can heal people if I'm aloud. Must check with god first. I would save some lives, but every now and then people have to die, and well, you know what this generation is like." I nodded guiltily, I hated this generation. The only generation I like is where woman got to wear those cool dresses. I wished there were dresses like that now.

"Now, I understand the situation with Joey-"

"Joey? What do you know about _him_?" I interrupted too quickly. Max just nodded and smiled then putted his finger on my lips.

"Shh, Tory, I have to tell you the honest truth. God has intended that you be with Jason, not Joey. It's your destiny. No matter how much you hate it. Jason _knows _Joey is a threat, but to this day he has still remained calm."

"Even though I would love to slit his throat every day." Jason putted our teas on a small table in front of us. Max glared at Jason like Jason was in trouble. "But I wouldn't do it without your consent though."

"Like I gave you consent to kill Jacob?"

"It wasn't my fault he was there!" Max put his hand up as if to calm Jason down. "Sit down." Jason sat next to me as Max smiled calmly. "Now, I have complete faith in you, Tory. I know every thought you have had, so I know how hard it might be to let Joey go." Max sipped his tea then sighed deeply.

"Max, how do you cope with your son being a vampire?"

"I don't, to tell you the truth. But sometimes I see that some part of Jason is still humane. I encourage that little part." Jason scoffed.

"You know I don't have a soul," Jason narrowed his eyes.

"You're still my son." Jason stood up sharply and looked like he was about to strike at Max.

"Can we go now?" Jason said still angry.

"I'd calm down first if I were you. That place is supposed to be full of happiness and peace." Jason let his shoulder dropped and took a deep breath. "Good lad."

"What place?" I asked. Jason smiled before taking my hand and taking me out to the meadow. "I thought you weren't allowed near this place."

"He knows you won't wreck this place. All of his trust is on you. He still doesn't let me go alone, but if I'm with you, I'll be sweet as."

"So this is a big privilege then? I-I can't accept that from your father." Jason stopped to get close and look me in the eyes.

"You can and you will. This is _our_ place now." Our place- like the cliff. "He wants us to live here one day… Hey, if I'm not at the cliff I'm here." Jason sat on the grass next to a patch of flowers then patted next to him. I hesitated to look at the flowers; they were so beautiful. "Go ahead, smell them."

"I couldn't."

"Well I'm not going to encourage you like a cheer leader." Jason looked serious.

"OK then," I smelt the lovely flowers; they all smelt wonderful and different to each others. My nose relaxed as if I smelt a little bit of heaven.

"Which one stands out?" Jason interrupted my thoughts. I had a good look before answering.

"Exactly, you see, I picked that flower because it stood out. Guess who it reminded me of when I stared at it?" I blushed.

"Oh, Jason you didn't need to do that-"

"Here," Jason picked the camera beside him that I didn't see to show me the rose with the rest of the flowers. Now that the rose was gone, the flower patched looked simple- not exciting. "You do stand out, Mist. You just don't realize it yet, or those dimwits at our school." Jason looked at my eyes and my mouth intensely. Our lips were about to connect until my cell phone wrung. Jason groaned as I answered.

"Hello," I said.

"Myth! Mum has been worried sick about you," it was Kora. Always ruining everything.

"Really? What time is it?"

"Seven! Mum couldn't reach you at work."

"Why would she want to reach me?"

"Well, you better come home to figure it out. Oh, and Myth, your so in trouble." Kora hung up without a 'bye'.

"I'm sorry, Jason, I'd love to watch the sunset with you. But a family crisis is going on."

"It's OK, as long as I see you tomorrow." Jason kissed my cheek and forehead before we headed back to his van.


	9. Chapter 9

Police cars surrounded around Joey's and my house. I feared that they found something to help with Jacob's murder, but there was an ambulance. Joey was in shock as he talked to the police. It my heart sink and I trembled. I just wanted to hug and cuddle him. But Kora slammed on my door like she wanted to have a fight.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Get out of there! You too, Jason!" Kora glared at Jason then rushed inside. Inside, Mum was shaking and Dad was crouching next to her looking like he was confused.

"Where the hell were you?" Mum was more worried than angry, and then went back to shaking. She didn't seem to notice Jason.

"Do I have to tell her?" Kora moaned.

"Stop thinking about you, Kora," Dad said still looking at the ground.

"It's Joey's mother, she was murdered." Kora glanced at me then glared at Jason. "You know what they found?_ Animal_ marks, on her neck." I thought about Jason's clan. Hamish and Lily could have been doing the dirty work. But why Joey's mum? What does she have to do with all of this?

"Jason," I whispered.

"I don't know anything about this," Jason defended calmly.

"Why would you, dear?" Mum looked up. This felt a bit weird to me; mum was never polite, unless she was so mad that she wanted to handle the situation delicately. Maybe it was the fact that police were right outside. I could easily feel Jason tense up.

"Can we go in my room, mum?" Kora asked politely back.

"Of course, just don't get up to anything." Mum carried on shaking.

"What's this about Jason?" Kora questioned as soon as she landed on her bed. I carefully sat next to her hoping that I could be in her good books at the moment. I wanted to find out answers is well.

"I told you, I have no idea," Jason said firmly.

"What about your clan?"

"I got rid of them before I went to the hill. They wouldn't betray me like this. I give the orders."

"You're sure?"

"Of course." Jason- leader of the clan- that was a little hot. I couldn't hide my blush and Jason obviously noticed; he raised hip left lip for two seconds.

"Well, do you have a suspect that might have done this?"

"Well there is Anna; Holly's sister. She didn't join the clan because she hated me. She sure could hold a grudge. We all got the feeling she would turn on me, not Holly of course. Anna's very dangerous by the looks of things. She won't let anything stand in her way. She probably did this to get revenge for me…" Jason stopped to look at me in a look of regret. Because of Jason's violent act, my life was now in danger.

"Does she know about me?"

"When Holly turned Anna and found out she couldn't be in the clan she still kept contact with her. I couldn't stop her. I couldn't take her sister away from her."

"No, that would make you a total douche bag." Kora smirked then gritted her teeth. Jason gave Kora a death glare. It still frightened me that Jason could kill whoever and whenever he wanted and would never get caught. He's too smart and sly for that.

"Jason, please, just don't kill Kora," I begged.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't kill her unless you absolutely hated her and had no love for her left."

"So it comes down to your judgement?" Kora crossed her arms.

"How do we stop her?" I didn't want to see a fight between these two.

"It won't be easy, she is fast, but it will take all of my clans' strength to stop her."

"You're saying your strong?" Kora smirked.

"Yes."

"Show us your guns then."

"I think we should tell Joey about this," I interrupted again.

"Joey hates me."

"Joey used me."

"Guys, you know exactly why I can't talk to him."

"I'll be by the van to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"It would be easier if you were by my side."

"Easier for him to start a fight, you mean?"

"He won't do that- Joey's not like that. He's a good Christen."

"Really? You're pulling the Christen card?" Kora glared.

There was a knock on the door but then it opened. It was mum and Joey.

"Hey guys, Joey's going to be staying with us for a while. He can sleep on a mattress in Kora's room." Mum exited leaving us with Joey. His eyes were red.

"So, you think you could kill my mother? Huh?!" Joey threw Jason against the wall. "She was my only family I had!" Jason glared and snarled with his teeth holding back a hiss.

"I didn't do squat you idiot!" Jason yelled back.

"Liar!" Joey banged Jason's head back.

"Joey! Stop!" I put my hand on Joey's shoulder trying to calm him down. "It wasn't him. It was another vampire. One that's trying to get revenge on Jason." Joey released his hold to look deeply into my eyes.

"You believe this turd?"

"Yes! Please, I trust him. Can't you trust me?" Joey got closer and closer until he rested his head on my shoulder to sniff.

"Of course I trust you." We hugged until he broke away. "What does getting revenge on Jason have to do with my mother?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe she thought your mum would let Joey stay here. If you really like Joey, you could break up with Jason. Maybe that's what she wants- for Jason's heart to break." Kora said.

"Yeah right," Jason scoffed. "Mystery wouldn't do that?"

"Why? Because you're her _perfect _first boyfriend? You're the one that got us mixed into this mess."

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"Bring it on freak!"

"Guys!" I shouted. Mum came back in again with an angry look on her face.

"What the hell's going on here?!"

"Jason's being a jerk!" Kora whined.

"That's it. I want Jason out! Don't forget that your grounded Mystery."

"But mum, I need my friends right now," I said.

"Don't back chat me. Out! Both of you." Mum pointed to the hallway. Jason stood angrily and really tense for a moment before nodding his head and walking out calmly. "Get in your room, _now_."

"I hate you! You have to spoil everything! Why can't you be happy for me?!" I slammed my door then sobbed on my floor curled up by my door. Mum had completely ruined my life. The one time I get a boyfriend she hates me. I'm not sure my mum is human anymore. I keep telling myself that, but everyday it just turns into a whisper.

I wanted to run away in the middle of the night, Jason would surely find me. But my dad knocked on my door.

"Hello Misty," dad sat on the side of my bed calmly. "I'm sorry about all of this, not seeing Jason. You see, your mum is doing this for you. We have both seen his type before. He will get you into trouble. Please don't be mad." How dare them. They can not dictate who I can date.

"If you really loved me, you would trust me." Dad sighed then walked out. I cried with my heart aching. Parents are supposed to love and trust you. I love Jason, and maybe trust him… oh my feelings are so confused and twisted.

My window above my head let out a cool breeze. A little bit like Jason's skin.

Even Tom's smile couldn't distract me from Holly's sister. She could try to kill me and it probably wouldn't matter to anyone but Jason and Joey. I probably deserve this for falling for a vampire.

"Oh hey, Mist," Amy bumped into me by purpose with a huge smirk. "Why don't you disappear like all good normal mist?" There's the insult, that's why everyone nicknames me Mist. Although, Jason and Joey probably don't have any idea that that's the reason.

"You know, people like you are the reason I do tennis. I let all my anger out on the ball. I pretend the ball is your face."

"Wait, so you're saying if I was nice to you you'd stop playing?"

"Well, maybe." I didn't really know if it was the anger or if I was just good at tennis that made me play.

"Huh, well, my party's on Saturday. You should come." Wait, did Amy just try to be nice to me? Am I on a comedy show? I must be going insane.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jason stormed up to Amy then slammed her against my locker, holding her neck with her feet off the ground.

"Stay the hell away from her," Jason growled.

"Are you crazy?!" Amy whisper-yelled with struggle.

"Jason, it's OK, she just invited me to her party is all." Even though I wanted to see Amy suffer in some horrible way, I couldn't let it happen like this. Jason dropped Amy on the ground and she landed on her toshie.

Mazy rushed to her side then stared at Jason. Jason glared back then Mazy helped Amy up and ran. Jason ran away angrily.

"Jason," I ran after him. Even Jason was a vampire I was still fast and athletic. Jason stopped at the stairs at the school entrance. He sat down as if he were depressed. In all of my days of seeing Jason, I had never seed him so sad.

"I'm sorry; I got angry and lost control."

"Oh Jason, I know your protective, but maybe you could just tone it down a bit." I leaned on Jason's shoulder.

"Why did you like me even though I sucked on your neck? I was a total stranger to you."

"Well, I knew deep down that you were a good person, and there was just something about you that pulled me in."

"I'm not a good person. I kill people. You think killing people makes me good? I'm sure if you met me when I wasn't a vampire you'd think I was a total douche bag."

"OK, yes, I don't usually go for your type. But there's no harm in trying something new. You probably wouldn't be what I was expecting anyway. I'm glad you're a vampire."

"You think I'll kill you. Is that why you're so nice to me?"

"No, maybe I just find vampires sexy."

"So you like me 'cause I'm a vampire."

"No, I like you because you're you. As long as you're you, that's all that matters." Jason stayed quiet for a second.

"She doesn't really want you to go to the party, you know?"

"Well, we'll probably be the most intense couple there."

"_Mystery the intense girl_. Never heard of her."

"Never heard of Jason the sad vampire." Jason rolled his eyes as I laughed then roughened up his hair.

"Well, you better go to your tennis lesson."

"Ah, I knew you'd say that."

"That's my sidekick." Jason wrapped his arm around my neck.

"That's my boyfriend."

Coach Fossil was actually was actually at the lesson this time, so I couldn't be humiliated with Tom. Usually if he actually cared about you and wanted revenge for dumping him he would embarrass you.

Jason watched on the sidelines on the bench next to the other guys and girls who were watching their friends or partners. Jason was the most supportive who cheered at the right times, unlike others who stayed quiet. But seeing as I'm basically a professional, I don't get distracted, so I didn't mind.

The only thing I did mind was the feeling that Tom kept peeking at me. It was if he actually did like me, but I couldn't- I wouldn't do anything about it. Even if when we were collecting tennis balls Tom just happened to be in my tracks and talk to me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hey! Tennis balls- not the other balls!" Coach Fossil yelled at us.

"See ya," I ran to the basket to put all the balls in.

Jason looked like he just went hunting and drank disgusting blood from an animal.

"You're OK about Tom, right?"

"Yes… it's just… you're sweaty." Jason stared at my red sweaty neck.

"OK, I'll just have a shower then."

"That'll just make it worse then," Jason said angrily.

"I'll get my towel."

"No, I have to get out of here." Jason backed away. "I can't hurt you. People will notice and eventually know that we exist. I'm sorry." Jason ran out of the school grounds to his van and sped away.

"That guy's the weirdest boyfriend I've ever seen," said a familiar voice.

"Yeah, well he's my boy-" I was startled to see Tom.

"Seriously, he needs to control himself or he'll hurt you." Tom got me off guard as he stroked his finger against my neck that had a plaster over my vampire mark.

"Stop, he'll kill you," I whispered.

"I know, but you're worth it."

"Stop! Just stop it!" I was more forceful this time then ran to the locker room. All I wanted to do was kiss Tom. His charm got to me. Every instinct in my body told me to kiss him. Even after my hot shower I couldn't stop thinking about him. Tom wasn't my boyfriend, I couldn't cheat- I just couldn't.

That's why in drama room I couldn't concentrate on my lines. Amy just happened to be in my group, but she wasn't mean to me- or at least tried not to.

"Misty- Mystery?" Amy tried to snap me out of it. "You know our play's due next week."

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about-"

"Condoms?"

"What? No!"

"Don't worry; I have a whole pack in my bag." Amy wrapped her hand around my arm. "I know what it feels like to have urges. I too was once a virgin." Amy shook her head. "But look at me now; I'm the slut of the school." Amy's wavy blonde hair whacked in my face as she glided her hand threw her hair.

"Amy, I'm not a virgin." I don't know why I told her that.

"You keep telling yourself that." Amy patted my shoulder.

"I'm serious; use your crystal on me."

"Alright then," Amy pushed me on the sofa then took the crystal out. "Come over girls," Amy said in the snobbiest voice. Everyone came rushing around the sofa to see if I was a virgin. "Now, if the crystal wobbles she's not a virgin, if it stays still then I win! I mean, she has cobwebs down there." Like that made it any better. Amy held it above my area, at first it stayed still, but then it wobbled slowly. Everyone was surprised as they said 'oh'.

"She's wobbling it herself!" Jimmy said. He always laughed and doubted me.

"Why would _I _lie about this?" Amy glared at Jimmy. Jimmy had been afraid of Amy after she blew him down for a date.

"W-well, how do we know you're not being nice?"

"Do you doubt my crystal? I wouldn't wobble it even if I was being nice."

"OK, show's over, back to rehearsing." Mr Bee clapped. Why was everyone so against me having a life? I wasn't the only person in the world who used to be a virgin.

"So, who did you do it with? Jason?" Amy laughed.

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

"It is if he's dating you. It must have been really bad."

"Actually, it was one of the best things that ever happened to me. What good things have happened to you?"

"At least I don't have poor little Christians running after me."

"At least I'm not a slut."

"That's exactly why you got no boyfriend before."

"You suck!" I ran out of the drama room only to bump into Jason's chest. I cried as he hugged me back.

"What happened? I was just going to check on you."

"Take me out of here, _please_." Jason picked me up in bridal-style then ran in super speed up to the mountain. He put me down as soon as we were sitting on our spot on the top of the cliff.

"It's OK now; you're away from those stupid lunatics." I wanted to stay up here forever and hug him. "So, I don't really know how long we've been going on for, but if I had met you before and things weren't complicated, I'd definitely pay attention to these things. So, I want to give you something that I would have given you for our one week or a month anniversary." Jason looked at me shyly.

"Oh Jason, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I want to. First you need to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?" I closed my eyes quickly. Jason held my hand then walked me further along the cliff that had a forest. "OK, open your eyes." As I opened my eyes I saw a shine, then trees with diamonds coming off them.

"Jason, this is beautiful."

"You're the first person to see this. My dad technically owns this place; he has it up here because- well, he didn't think anyone would come up here." I was speechless.

"Wow Jason."

"Here," Jason put a diamond necklace around my neck. "If vampires wear it it protects vampires from the sun and protects humans from vampires. If Anna were to bite you your blood would be poised to her. So, I couldn't suck your blood even if you wanted me to."

"But we can still kiss, right?" I got closer to Jason. Jason nodded looking at my necklace trying to concentrate.

"Just remember Anna can't attack you during the day. But during the night- you'll have to have someone to protect you."

"You know, I'd have better protection if you were with me." I rested my hand on Jason's chest almost flirting.

"Your mother wouldn't approve."

"Since when did you care about my mother? You can just sneak in my window." Jason nodded.

"Although it would be even better if you stayed at my house."

"Is this because of Joey?" Jason looked at my necklace guiltily. "Are you jealous Jason? Hey, you have nothing to be jealous of." Jason frowned at me.

"I see the way you look at each other. I know you used to have a crush on him. That's why I have to try to find a way to love you more…"

"Jason, I-" all of a sudden a twig snapped somewhere.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So I have to warn you there will be swearing from now on. And a little spoiler/explanation- Anna talked to Kora in this chapter because they both want to see Jason and Mystery suffer… Anna's reason is just plain revenge and Kora's reason is because Mystery didn't pay up. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Jason's eyes widened as he smelt the air then turned his back to protect me.

"She's here. I'm sorry you're involved."

"Wait, you mean…" I stood like a statue as I saw a blonde with blue eyes just like Holly's.

"Hello, Jason," Anna said in a deep voice smiling.

"Anna," Jason said.

"I see your girlfriend is enjoying herself. I wonder how long that will last."

"What do you want, Anna?"

"Oh, I think you know perfectly well what I want; both of you dead."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with your sister."

"No your not you lying little pig! Now hand me the girl. I'll make her death as fast as possible. But you, you will pay for what you did _slowly_."

"You know I can't do that."

"Oh, she is blinded of love. Come on, I've seen her type before. Soon she will hate you so much that you'll want to kill yourself. And when you do, I'll be there making the stake going in and out repeatedly." Anna launched herself at Jason screaming. She was fast, but eventually Jason caught her and threw her at a tree. At that moment Hamish and Lily appeared in front of Jason, cautiously watching Anna's every move. "I _will_ kill you, Jason." Anna vanished in super speed. Hamish and Lily were about to run after her, but Jason held up his hand.

"Lily, check on our father. Hamish, take Mystery home and watch over her and her house. I'll gather some old friends. For all we know Anna could be plotting something big." Jason held my hands as he kissed me. "I promise I'll come back." I nodded then Jason disappeared.

"Hop on," Hamish crouched down so I could hop onto his back.

Hamish checked around my house before he nodded for me to go in. I was afraid that my mother and sister would be either dead or against the wall begging for mercy from Anna. But all I saw was mum's hands on her sides, Kora sitting on the couch with a grin and Joey staring at the walls like a bored teenager. He didn't even look up when he knew I was here.

"Thought you could get out of school without getting caught did you?" Mum questioned.

"Mum, I couldn't handle-" I started.

"Kora got told by Anna where you've been going. We know were you've been going now, Mystery. And if you go there again, the cops will catch you. I have that authority Mystery, what do you have? A boyfriend that won't be around for long. He is your first out of many. So I won't punish you. No, your punishment will be the gut-wrenching heart ache you will have. I'll be there when the tears drop."

"You can't make Jason break up with me!"

"Oh, yes I can, darling." We both knew my mother had a way of making things happening.

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because frankly Mystery, I don't like you. I never have. And I will make sure Kora follows you everywhere. Even that party. I'm sure you'll be the laughing stock of the whole party. Now that's a good lesson. Words do hurt." Mum walked into her room with a smile. I glared at Kora.

"You didn't pay up," Kora laughed then skipped to her room of sick ideas.

"Mystery," Joey stood with a sympathetic look. Oh sure, now he tries to comfort me. Why didn't he stand up for me? "Are you OK?" I shook my head. "He didn't hurt you did he? I saw your expression when you came in." I shook my head again. Joey cupped my hands in his.

"Anna paid us a visit."

"Oh Mist," Joey pulled me into his chest. "You don't deserve all of this. I'm so sorry. I wish you were with me." I pushed Joey away.

"Well your not. We probably never would be. Even if I was with someone normal you'd do this. So just stop. You weren't there for me when I needed you. You played with my feelings."

"I'm sorry. I won't ever do that again. You know why? Because I love you. I wish you could love me more than Jason." I quivered; he said he loved me, Jason never had said that- at least not to my face. How could I say Jason didn't love me? His actions proved he did. Actions are better than words, right? But those words; _I love you_. I had a feeling they would mean something more if he said it out loud. Mum was right; words do matter.

"I mean I bet he doesn't even love you."

"He does, of course he does."

"You sure about that?" I stayed silent as I bit my lip. "Your not are you? He's using you that's why."

"Why would he do that?"

"For his own selfish blood-sucking reasons."

"You're wrong; he gave me a necklace to protect me, and I can see it in his eyes."

"You do know how easy it is to cover up your feelings right?"

"Don't do this, Joey."

"Mist, I don't want to see you get hurt, you're too important to me. I love you too." I wasn't sure if he meant is well as Jason loving me or as if I loved him too. I did, but I had to push those feelings away.

"I'm sorry Joey, but I don't love you. Not as much as the way I love Jason or the way you want me to."

"I won't give up on you, 'cause I know somewhere in there-" he pointed to my heart "-is a place for me. I know you love me, you just won't admit it."

"I don't love you!"

"You're lying."

"Well it doesn't matter, because I'll always choose him. And even you can't change that."

"Mystery," Joey laid his hand on my cheek.

"Joey, stop before I-" Joey quickly went to kiss me gently. Tears dripped from my eyes because I was angry and confused that I loved him as well. Joey's scent only made it more compelling for me to kiss him. I couldn't help that I felt emotionally attached to him.

"I'm probably being a bit of a bad Christian, but you're worth it." Joey walked into Kora's room, leaving me shocked. Half of me wanted Joey to back off, but the other half had a deep lust for him that I had to keep under control.

"Well, that Joey sure is persistent." Hamish said opening the door.

"Back off Hamish," but I was the one backing away.

"Poor Jason wouldn't like to know that you've been kissing around. Maybe a little kiss could make it all go away."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Maybe, but you can't change me- or Jason."

"Why would I want Jason to change?" Hamish had backed me into a wall just like before.

"Well, you hate that he still goes around killing people when he could be spending time with you. But you can't take him away from that. It's who he is and he would be weak without blood. You said at the start you didn't mind, but it does get to you when you spend more time with him and, well- fall in love."

"Falling in love is not wanting to change your partners."

"Oh, but every girl eventually feels that way, and we guys have no choice but to 'cause we still love you girls. I know you feel that way; you're just like every other girl. And I know girls like me."

"I do not like you, I love Jason. Why can't everyone get that straight? Why can't everyone just leave me and Jason alone?!"

"Because Jason isn't right for you." Hamish cupped his hands on my face. I pushed Hamish away, even though I was scared of him.

"Well that isn't your job to tell me, is it? Just go Hamish. I will not be blackmailed into kissing you."

"So be it." Hamish smiled then slammed the door after him. I wanted Jason with me, so the best thing I could do was text him.

'I miss you babe,' I texted.

'Miss you too babe, what's up?'

'I want to kiss you again.'

'U no how much I would love 2 make out with u 4 da whole day? It frustrates me dat we have 2 b separated 4 a while. But I meant my words. I'll c u at da party.'

'I 3 u babe.'

'I 3 u 2.' Tears streamed through my eyes. Jason knew how to cheer me up. If only I could hear him say it….. I had never wanted to go to a party so much. The only thing left for me to do was handle Kora. I could handle Joey staying here, but I couldn't handle him trying to kiss me or Kora watching my every move. I had to pay up this time if I was ever going to stop her. Yeah, all I have to do is not look at Joey.

At first I was afraid I might catch Kora and Joey making out like they used to, but those days were over. Kora was on her bed crying over a book that had a picture of the devil on the front. Joey was on his mattress reading a bible.

"OK, what do you want?" I demanded.

"Hm, for the price not to tell on you or not to follow you? That's gonna cost ya your purple dress." Kora kept her eyes on her book not crying anymore.

"Deal."

"But I want it when I ask for it." I thought hard about it, but I couldn't see any alternative.

"Fine by me."

"There's one more thing I want in exchange for keeping the sex secret."

"What do you want?"

"The rose."

"No way, that's too important to me. Jason gave it to me. Please, anything else!" Joey sat up as if he were asking her to obey me.

"The rose-is what I want." I imagined Kora ripping the rose apart petal after petal while laughing.

"No, tell her. I don't care anymore. I won't spoil my relationship!"

"Mum!"

"Yes sweetie?" Mum came rushing to the door to stand beside me.

"Mystery had-"

"OK!" I panicked then went to get the rose.

"What did Mystery have?" Mum asked calmly.

"Mystery had my rose, but she's giving it back."

"Good girl."

"And she kissed Joey."

"What?!" Mum's un-expecting slap made my cheek burn. "You little slut." Mum stormed off to her room. I threw the rose at Kora.

"I hate you." I slammed my door then sobbed on my bed.

* * *

_The Party_

The only thing I feared was if Kora were to wear the rose and Jason would find out. That rose meant a lot to Jason to give to me, and I just gave it away for my selfish reasons. But Kora didn't wear the rose to the party; she just wore a tight pink top with skinny jeans. This only made me more paranoid; she could have destroyed it already. Well, I guess it would be better than Jason seeing it with her.

Instead of wearing anything fancy or sluty, I just wore my black dress that went down to just above my knees showing no cleavage. But because I didn't want to embarrass Kora or anything if someone asked her if I was her sister and had no make-up. So I let Kora put the pinkest lip gloss, black eye liner and a little bit of blush on me. I felt like a clown.

Joey wasn't going to the party; he was going to the arcade to play basketball with his mates. Joey was always more sociable than me, but hardly ever went to party's. I looked around in Kora's room as I sat, but I couldn't see the rose.

"You still have the rose, right?" I was a bit afraid to ask.

"Oh yes, it's hanging up somewhere," Kora said casually. Hanging up? What's that supposed to mean? "Remember, I go in first."

"Oh no, I'm going with Jason in his van."

"Whatever. OK-done!" Kora shoved me off the bed to show me the mirror on the wall. My gosh, my make-up made me look good. I hate this- I'm going against my personal rule of not wearing any make-up- but I look nice.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I made you more pretty, stupid. Now let's go, I don't want to be late."

"You said _more _pretty," I smiled. Kora punched me on the shoulder but tried to hide her smile.

I had to pay the cab driver fifteen dollars to drive to Jason's house because he was still busy. He didn't really get lost because the main light was on in Jason's house.

"Thank you," I said to the cab driver then went to knock on the door.

"Ah, Tory! How wonderful to see you. Jason won't be far away." Max smiled. I felt a chilling tap on my shoulder then I was being lifted into the air from my back.

"Jason!" I squeezed Jason tightly, not wanting to let him go. Jason laughed then set me down. "Where are the others?"

"In the van. So, listen, do we really have to go to this party?" a sudden anger rose in my stomach.

"Look Jason, we are going whether you like it or not!" What came over me?

"OK, but I just don't see why it's so important to you," Jason remained calm.

"I'm sorry. I just- if this party doesn't make you happy we'll leave."

"No, I can't take you away from your first party." Jason noticed my dress. "May I say you look hot?"

"I wouldn't use those words-" Jason scooped me up in bridal-style.

"No, my girlfriend deserves the best!" He carried me to the back seat where Lily was. To my surprise Lily was actually dressed up; she wore jeans and a big top that showed her green singlet on her shoulder.

At first I thought it was just nerves until I saw Amy's house and people going. I kind of wanted to go in, but my legs were completely numb.

"Here we are," Hamish announced. Hamish had his hair spiked up with gel, a leather jacket and jeans on.

"You guys go in," I said.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going in without my girl." Jason looked concerned.

"Well I'm not going in without a girl by my side. It would look like I'm single. I am, but that's not the point." Hamish crossed his arms.

"Well I'm not going in there at all. You guys know I can't go in. They will know something's wrong with me. I will not be the freak of the party." Lily crossed her arms.

"Both of you can wait outside." Jason ordered, they glared but obeyed. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"You know it's my first party, right. I mean, because they know what I'm like."

"Well, if it's any consolation, this is my first…. human party since I've been a vampire. It's the same for Lily, she's ashamed of what she is and even swearing reminds her of her friends."

"Why do you still hang out with them?"

"Their mates Mist." I nodded.

"OK fine, let's go then." my legs were wide awake. I wanted to talk to Lily, because well, we're both girls. "Hi Lily," I greeted.

"Hey," she said emotionless.

"So, what's the big deal with your human friends anyway?"

"My friends aren't stupid; they are the sort of people who can spot losers a mile away. I used to be popular. Now look at me, I'm a pale loser vampire. Who'd want to be friends with me? They'd just stare at me weirdly and think I'd kill people, then the cops would have to be involved and they'd be blamed and under stress…."

"Are you joking? Vampires' rock! I mean, you have super speed and strength. Some people would kill for what you have. If people knew you they'd envy you. Imagine how much popularity you'd get. I really think you're over thinking this."

"I think your exaggerating, but thanks. I guess I have to face my fears some day." Lily was smiling now, but stopped when she saw Amy and Mazy at the door. They were in short black skirts and pink singlets. At first I feared they would make a remark about what I'm wearing or be surprised that I actually showed. Instead they just smiled and gave me compliments, but I could still see behind those fake smiles that it was a lot of effort.

"Were so glad you could make it. Hey, you actually wore make up!" Amy smiled. I was surprised that people weren't actually pointing or laughing at me, but then I just assumed Amy made an announcement to be nice to me. I'm guessing if I don't play tennis Tom will get the scholarship.

"Oh my god! Is that fucking Lily Skylar?!" Three girls made their way over to Lily and Hamish.

"Hi guys," Lily said.

"We thought you ditched us! Hey, who's this?" they fluttered their eyes at Hamish.

"He's my boyfriend. He's like always so horny for me." I'm guessing their 'relationship' is just for show.

"So you guys fuck a lot?" Lily nodded then started fully making out with Hamish. But if I didn't know these two, I'd say the kiss was genuine. The girls were too busy squealing to notice Hamish and Lily looking away blushing.

"You know, we'd probably be pissed if you showed up with no explanation to why you've been gone so long. But we totally understand now!" they shrieked.

"Yeah, that's what it was- guy problems."

"Guy problems? How could you have guy problems with a hunk like this? Oh we totally forgot. You _have_ to meet _our_ boyfriends! I'm sure my sister would totally want to hear from you." one of the girls dragged Lily away while Hamish followed and growled at any guy that looked at her.

"Well enjoy the party. Help yourselves to the beer." Amy handed me a bottle of beer and walked away before I could protest. I wasn't used to beer, so it tasted horrible.

"I want you to meet my friends that will be helping us with the Anna situation." Jason pushed me towards four guys that blended well; you couldn't tell if they were vampires or not. "Hey guys, this is Mystery. This is Lucas, Nick, Namone and Lest." They were all dressed in black with black hair like Jason and were taller. It somehow felt like they were older than Jason is well. They nodded at me as if to say 'hi'. Jason got into deep conversation to catching up with them which made me feel out of place, so I left quietly, not that they'd notice.

The party had music going but no one was dancing, they just stood like statues talking in groups and drinking beer. The place smelt like alcohol and sweat mixed together. Two couples were just making out on the couch. Even if Jason was by my side I would refuse to be one of those couples…. It was just a way of showing everyone you had a hook-up partner and were deeply in love… or something along those lines. I could think from the top of my head better places to make out. I'd prefer somewhere private like the lawn or a tree or a locked room.

Instead of acting like a dummy by just standing here, I walked into the kitchen to drink in piece. I was perfectly relaxed and calm until Tom walked beside me also drinking his beer making my body tense. It was never a good chat with him.

"So he abandoned you to be with his mates, huh?" Tom was pleased with himself.

"Other way around Tom. Why would they be interested in talking to me?"

"All the same, I wouldn't leave you out if you were my girlfriend. No one hits on my girlfriend and gets away with it."

"Tom, why are you even talking to me? I blew you off, remember?"

"Uh, well, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"Please Tom; I don't want to do this again."

"You know that you're better off with me." Tom went serious.

"No, I'm not. I'm not better off with you, Joey, or Hamish. So you can all back the hell off!"

""Mystery…" Tom grabbed my arms.

"Stop Tom!" everyone in the kitchen turned to look at me making me blush. Jason rushed to my side immediately. Oh sure, he cares about me when I'm in trouble.

"What's going on?" Jason frowned at me.

"It's OK, he gets the message."

"Why would I leave you alone when this Jackass can't look after his girlfriend properly? A lot of things can happen at parties."

"Back off pipsqueak!" I could almost feel the tension Jason held as he got closer to Tom, but Tom didn't back off or look scared.

"How much are you willing to fight for her?" Tom glared.

"Stop it!" I didn't want to see them get hurt.

"You're willing to bet your life? _Or _are you too worried about your reputation? You know, that you can get in any girls pants?" Tom looked away embarrassed. "Reputation it is. Now get lost." Jason pushed Tom away then sat on the stool to the kitchen table.

"Huh, I could kill you blindfolded, dick!" Jason stood then kicked Tom to the wall. "Is that all you got?" Jason punched Tom to the ground.

"You want me to beat you up in front of all these people?" Tom stared at Jason angrily then looked at me in sympathy.

"Jason," I said firmly.

"He'll be fine." Jason hugged me.

"You are a fucking asshole!" Tom yelled still on the ground.

"Oh, look who's a sad loser." Jason laughed then others joined him. Tom got up to punch Jason in the nose, but no blood came out.

"Stop it now! Or I'll have neither of you." I stepped in the middle before it could go any further. Jason looked at me as if I was serious, I was, and so Jason calmed down then putted up his hands as a sign of peace. I could tell by Toms glare that this wasn't over- Tom walked out of the house still angry.

"I'll see you later," Jason left. What was the whole point in the fight then? There wasn't; all fights are pointless anyway. I felt awkward with all the eyes on me so I walked into the living room where Amy was doing a toast on a table with wine in her hand.

"To Lily Winks death! May this party remind us how cool she was." Everyone cheered then the lights went out then rays of bright colours flooded the room. The music turned up and everyone started dancing, screaming and kissing randomly. I figured that I should join in by wailing my arms and body about to the song as I drunk from my bottle. By the time the first song was halfway I went to get another bottle. It went on like that for what seemed like forever until I had finished my fifth bottle then the world started spinning. Peoples sweat showed me I had been dancing for quiet a while. If Hamish hadn't caught me I would have completely blacked out.


End file.
